Itachi Sensei
by Sillusion
Summary: Itachi doesn't want Sasuke to have to suffer from the Uchiha Clan's massacre, so instead of telling the Hokage about the Uchiha's plans, he forges his own path. Itachi trains Team 7, and leads them to fight for the Will of Fire.
1. The Prologue

**Itachi-Sensei**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is solely the possession of Kishimoto-sensei. **

**Author's Note: **Had a major plot bunny while I was waiting for my laptop to be fixed, so I could update my old stories. So I started a new one! Luckily this will only be around ten chapters or so, so it shouldn't conflict at all.

* * *

**Prologue**

Itachi Uchiha was a simple, thirteen year-old boy. He had many likes, many dislikes, and he was rather ambitious. When asked of his dreams, he would merely give a negative (and slight) shake of the head, stating "It is not appropriate for a Ninja to have dreams, and if I have them, it would be even less appropriate for me to discuss them."

He had numerous hobbies, but they mostly extended into his professional life. His family were a disconnected society, thus he preferred to recognise it as his Clan- an impersonal substitute that suited what he had to live with. A father whose expectations and desires overrode all else, a mother whose Will of Fire had slowly and passively diminished and shrunk to suit her position as a 'housewife.' Mikoto Uchiha had to give up her career and 'dreams' when her own father had married her off to Fugaku, the Clan heir. Fugaku's overbearing personality had simply worn down his mother's own; it had created a figure that doted on their home for all hours of the day.

When Itachi was a child, this fact had been clear to him. But more than that, it had upset him. However despite this, what had disturbed him even more than his robotic mother was the Third Ninja War. Itachi had been four at the time and when he looked back on that time of his life, he was even more certain that violence of any kind was wrong.

'It's ironic that I'm a Ninja,' Itachi thought as he crouched on his Clan-house's roof, the darkness of the early morning swallowed his features and hid him in a comforting haze of black and blue. Itachi had always been mature for his age- as such he had never connected with his peers at the Academy, he had never been understood by his teachers, and it was probably why he had always been seen with scorn by some of his fellow Ninja. 'Of course, that could be due to inferiority complexes that a surprising number of Ninja carry.' He decided.

The War had traumatised him; it had formed a pacifist in a world of violence and hate. A world full of so much pain that, Itachi, even at four years old could notice his friends, teachers, and family had vanished before his eyes fading only into nothingness and death. 'Maybe that's why I grew up so fast,' Itachi reasoned, 'And maybe that's why Sasuke hasn't had to mature as quickly as I did.' Sasuke Uchiha was the only person in his Clan that deserved his unwavering attention, care and love.

The twenty-fourth Ninja saying taught at the Ninja Academy was 'One must not forge relationships based off of love, but of camaraderie. A Ninja can only be a successful tool if they are without emotion.' And Itachi had taken this saying and obeyed it. But even he, named as a 'once in a generation genius' could not manage to obey this rule. He loved his brother.

And now, to spare his brother the horrible painful truth of his family, Itachi was willing to disobey his Clan and go against even his village, Konoha.

The Uchiha Clan had planned a revolt, a devastating action that would only bring about more death and destruction. Fugaku Uchiha would be leading the charge, trying to kill the leader of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi in a surprise manoeuvre- thus beginning a coup of the village that would only end when those loyal to the Will of Fire were extinguished, much like the metaphor itself.

The Will of Fire was a belief that Sarutobi had in every one of his Ninja, that they would act as one, trust each other, be brave, be good and just. The Will of Fire was his view of a Ninja's loyalty, and Sarutobi had unofficially issued it out to each of his Ninjas, unasked and without a doubt.

And Itachi had it. More importantly, he could see Sasuke had it too. His eyes burned bright with his love for Konoha, much like Mikoto's used to. The Uchiha Clan had entrusted Itachi with spying on Konoha for them, and Itachi had just vanished from his bedroom in the twilight intending to inform Sarutobi on the Uchiha Clan's intention to eliminate him and take control of the village.

Itachi sighed. 'I don't want to shatter Sasuke's innocence so brutally.' And so, in a snap decision, Itachi went back to bed- he would not be telling Sarutobi just yet. After all, his younger brother would have to live in a village which would view him as a traitor, a beast of burden. It would probably liken him to the demon-container Uzumaki, who alone had to bear the burden of their hatred, cruelty and scorn. And Itachi knew, he could not subjugate his brother to such a lifestyle. Despite being known as the 'Prodigy of the Uchiha clan,' he did not have it in himself to abandon the only relative he cared for. He wasn't as thoughtless as Minato Namikaze, the father of Uzumaki.

But if telling the Hokage was out of the question, what could be done? Itachi pondered the thought safely within his room. If he could not rely on his village, or on his Clan, who could he rely on to protect Sasuke?

Ah. There was a thought.

* * *

"It is good to see you here Itachi, and so willingly too!" Fugaku said, a broad and proud smile adorning his normally scowling face.

They were sat in an underground room that had branched out from one of the training Dojos on the Uchiha property, and it was kept lit by four candles kept at each corner of a long table that sat in the very center of the room.

"Hm." Itachi replied in an incoherent grunt. It gave him a slight feeling of satisfaction knowing that his lack of eloquence had caused his father some grief, as Fugaku's smile quickly vanished to be replaced by that ever-present glower.

"Fugaku is right, Itachi-kun!" an elderly Aunt told him, beaming at him. "I'm so happy to see you here!" Itachi nodded at her, not trusting himself to speak. She had been a favourite member of his dismal Clan, and knowing of her involvement in such sordid affairs made him feel sick to his stomach.

"I'm here to propose a plan," Itachi began, "a plan I believe would benefit the entire Uchiha Clan's efforts against the Will of Fire." The room had quickly quietened down. This had been what he had expected. They had all wanted, and expected his brilliance and intelligence to help crush Konoha. 'Interesting.'

His mother sat next to his father, directly opposite him. She grinned at him in her passive way. "Go ahead Itachi," she said eagerly, "we're all equals here so don't be afraid to speak your mind." Her black eyes that had used to be so alive stared at him emptily.

Itachi's gaze focused on her. He knew she was trying to pry the information from his lips. He certainly didn't believe her. 'Equals? Shisui was watching me last night, trying to tell whether or not I would turn traitor to the Clan or to the village.'

Shisui was sat beside him, watching his body language. Itachi exhaled slightly. "I believe the coup should be delayed for five years." And as predicted, outrage shook the room. Shisui and Fugaku sat still, watching him even more closely.

"And why is that Itachi?" Fugaku asked gruffly, he had undoubtedly taken the suggestion as an insult to his strategic skill. As Itachi had known he would.

"That is because I wish to train Sasuke as my apprentice, so he can help further our cause." Itachi said simply, causing numerous laughs and heckles from around the room.

"You can still do that when we have won Itachi," Fugaku reminded him, his tone impatient. "Is that the only reason?"

"It is my main point," Itachi said not wanting Fugaku to discredit his plans, "Sasuke is more important to the Uchiha Clan than anyone."

"I disagree Itachi," his great-aunt replied, "you are the Uchiha's heir, and it's greatest weapon."

"That may be so currently," Itachi conceded impatiently, "but Sasuke has not had the same training as I, nor has he had the same motivation, or the same care and attention." His eyes locked with his father's own, "Sasuke however, was born at exactly the right time."

Fugaku's eyebrow rose a millimetre quizzically. "Oh?"

"Oh indeed," Itachi said gravely, "he was born to be in the same Academy class as most of Konoha's prestigious Clan's heirs," he noticed this had caught everyone's attention. "Sasuke has been placed in a class to be taught by Iruka and Mizuki of Chunin rank, and will be tutored alongside Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hyuga Hinata."

At the mention of Hyuga he most definitely had his Clan's attention. They were one of the main problems involved in the coup after all.

"I propose that you wait five years for Sasuke to get acquainted with these children," Itachi continued, even while he despised what he was suggesting. "Only for Sasuke to use any information he can gather against Konoha." Itachi waved a hand carelessly at the written plans on the table in front of them. "All the while, I will train Sasuke. And then when he graduates I will become his Jounin-sensei." The Clan was silent, waiting to find out where Itachi was leading them.

"And then when we are ready I will take Sasuke, and together we will act individually in assassination while he either takes the heirs hostage or kills them- doing it easily due to his knowledge of their techniques, habits and their personalities."

His father nodded understanding the part Sasuke would play. "And you?"

"I would assassinate the Hokage and the Elders in one swoop," Itachi said confidently, "it would also become easier to defeat the Sandaime in the future, as his age is already weakening his chakra and physicality." Itachi mentioned in a tone he intended to be offhanded. 'The Sandaime would be tricky to kill for anyone under my level. And if all goes well, he'll be unharmed.'

"Hoo, Fugaku, while Itachi has shown an impressive amount of thought about this I don't think we can wait five years…" An Uncle in the corner of the room pointed out. "In fact, by waiting five years it's entirely possible we'll have a new Hokage."

Itachi did not even look at him, "this Hokage may not be as prejudiced against the Uchiha, and may give us more freedom than we have now. In this case, we may not even have to fight."

"Fighting is what a Ninja is made for Itachi!" A heated youth across the room spat at him, "where is your Uchiha pride?"

"My Uchiha pride is non-existent," a theatrical gasp echoed through the room. "Ninja are not supposed to have any pride. A Ninja is a tool."

Fugaku smirked at Itachi's words, "Itachi, you are definitely an example to which other Ninja can only aspire to attempt to emulate."

Itachi did not reply, "To further counter your argument, who could replace the Sandaime? Jiraiya and Tsunade rarely come to Konoha, and the only options left would be Kakashi and astonishingly myself." Itachi's point this time was actually an honest one.

"Kakashi Hatake?" Fugaku said sharply, his expression hid a well controlled, yet clear fiery anger.

"Yes. He was my superior in ANBU while we shared a Squadron. He is very skilled, and possibly my only rival in all of Konoha's forces."

This comment was met with even more anger. 'The Uchiha are an angry bunch.' Itachi decided in a moment of clarity. "You seem to forget your place, _Itachi_," The Uncle from the corner seethed, "You think yourself superior to us?"

"I am definitely stronger than most, if not all, of the Uchiha Clan," Itachi said with full certainty. "And I was assured earlier in this meeting that we were all of equal importance. If that is still the case, you should not take that patronising tone with me, as I speak only the truth."

Fugaku let a rusty chuckle, while the rest of the room tensed, waiting for Uncle to move an inch. He did not.

"Itachi, how is Kakashi's opinion of the Uchiha Clan?" Fugaku ignored the tension.

Itachi (for once) followed his father's example, "Ever since his childhood relationship with Obito Uchiha, Kakashi has held the Clan in very high esteem."

The elderly Aunt muttered, "that trash at least did something right in his miserable life." A few other members of the clan mumbled in agreement.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her. It was a motion noticed by Shisui and Fugaku. He continued, forgetting what she had said. Temporarily. "If Kakashi was made Hokage, we would have no trouble. If I were made Hokage, our job would already be done." He had made his point.

Fugaku nodded to him acknowledging his reasoning, "I am willing to postpone the liberating of the Uchiha Clan for a few years," he decided. Angry mutterings and disbelieving bounced around the room.

"But Fugaku-sama, the longer we leave it the sooner we could be found out!" An Uchiha woman cried, "Please reconsider!"

Fugaku looked at her sharply, "why would we be found out?" he asked carefully, "the only people that know are Uchiha who we know are loyal… Unless you are implying that you have misgivings on someone among us?"

Itachi saw the woman flush a deep red, "No Fugaku-sama, but you know how things are! Secrets do eventually get out!"

Fugaku looked at her firmly, "Not this one."

* * *

Itachi sat in his familiar spot on the roof of his Clan-house, he watched Konoha as the evening shifted to night. He let himself feel a moment of jubilation; he had started on his steps to putting a stop to the brewing Civil War on Konoha.

Now all that was required was simple planning, and a steady hand.

And Itachi, the thirteen year-old ANBU commander had both.


	2. Chapter I: Poker Face

**Itachi-Sensei****  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto is solely the possession of Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**Chapter I: Poker Face**

It had been a total of two years since Itachi had changed the path of the Uchiha Clan. He had kept both of his eyes open, waiting and watching to see if the Clan would move without him, and thus far, it hadn't. Of course, Shisui his ever-present suspicious cousin had noticed- this complicated matters. Before he had been inducted into the Clan's secret affairs, Shisui had been his best and only friend amid a sea of distrusted associates and prying relatives. Shisui's presence had helped Itachi in the aftermath of the War, and Shisui had been the one to give Itachi advice when he needed it.

'And now it seems that I must be the one to take Shisui's life,' Itachi thought glumly. He knew that Shisui did not trust him, and to think that his best friend did not trust him as he'd used to hurt. 'Of course, I don't blame him. After all, I'm contemplating killing him.'

Itachi could feel Shisui's presence. What was disturbing about this however was that Shisui wanted Itachi to know he was being watched. 'Perhaps this is his way of putting pressure on me. I've only ever expressed my disappointment in the Clan to him and father, and father is too blinded by his pride and ego that he cannot see my betrayal. Shisui is more aware than that. He knows what I am capable of.'

Itachi let loose a breath that he did not know he had been holding, "Shisui… Come with me." Itachi sensed Shisui use his Shunshin to appear behind him immediately. "You know, it's good to see that you have made a reputation for yourself Shisui," Itachi remarked as he led his cousin away from the compound.

"It is?" Shisui replied, "You know that I am not a prideful person Itachi, why remind me of my numerous and wonderful accomplishments?"

Itachi glanced at Shisui and noticed he had said it with a smile. Itachi felt himself smile back, despite what he knew he had to do. 'I have to focus,' Itachi reminded himself. After all, Shisui was no pushover. He was known by Iwa and Kumo as 'Shisui of the Mirage,' a specialist in fusing both teleportation and illusory techniques.

"Shisui, why have you been watching me?" Itachi asked bluntly. Both of their smiles were gone now, and they had stopped walking through the forest. Itachi could hear a river trickling close by, and decided that this place was as good as any for Shisui to die. He channelled his chakra to his eyes with a heavy heart.

"I have merely been waiting to see when you will betray our Clan Itachi," Shisui replied. Itachi's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. "You're surprised? You're more easy to understand then you realise Cousin."

"I'm surprised that you would accuse me of any betrayal," Itachi said blandly, placing a Genjutsu over his eyes to hide his Sharingan's presence. He set an uncaring façade, and readied himself for the right moment.

Shisui snorted, "Don't disrespect me by playing dumb Itachi," his eyes were misty as if he were about to shed tears. "You owe me more than that."

Itachi's face softened. "You're right. But you know this cannot be discussed- you should trust that what I want to do is for the benefit of Konoha and the Uchiha Clan alike!"

Shisui laughed. It was an awful hollow, mirthless laugh that made him seem unfamiliar. "There is no such thing!" His voice was coarse, and bitter. "The Uchiha cannot continue to be blamed for Konoha's problems- it has been this way ever since the Shodai Hokage died."

Gray clouds were forming above Konoha now, the sign of the coming storm.

This Shisui was so different to the one he knew, the boy he had been childhood friends with. "You haven't always been this way Shisui- how would you know about the treatment of the Uchiha? You were not alive during the time of the Shodai!" Itachi responded in frustration, his emotions getting the better of him.

"I know enough!" Shisui said roughly, his Sharingan activating in his eyes. His jaw set in a stubborn motion. Yet another unfamiliar trait he had picked up recently. 'What has changed you Shisui?' Itachi thought in desperation.

"If we go through with the plan, another Ninja village will attack in our moment of weakness," Itachi reasoned, "Do you want another Ninja War?"

"No one would dare attack an Uchiha's village!" Shisui argued adamantly, "the Uchiha are the most powerful in the Ninja World."

"…" Itachi could not find any response to the stupidity that Shisui was spewing from his mouth.

A tremendous thunder rumbled in the distance.

Shisui laughed a cruel laugh as he pulled a Fuma Shuriken from a holster on his leg. The large weapon unfolded in his hands, while his eyes watched Itachi carefully.

"Shisui, you are truly lost," Itachi said simply. He stared into Shisui's Sharingan eyes and immediately placed him in a Genjutsu to halt his movements.

The Genjutsu created a powerful illusion, which immediately had Shisui enthralled in its realistic quality. In Shisui's head he had found himself entangled by vines, and his lower legs trapped in a now swampy landmass. Suddenly Shisui managed to find himself, "Kai!" He removed the technique in frustration. "A Genjutsu? You've fallen so far Itachi! What happened to the boy who used to fight hand-to-hand?" Shisui laughed, "What happened to the Itachi that said, 'Genjutsu's for wimps!' and then proceeded to slaughter entire Genin teams?!"

Itachi sighed, "As you can see, people change." He weaved another Genjutsu in place while he saw madness enter Shisui's eyes.

"Change? It's like you're a different person Cousin!" Shisui roared, he tossed the Fuma Shuriken in his rage and ran through a number of handseals to use his favourite fire Ninjutsu and called "Katon: Karyuu En-"

Blood spluttered from his mouth, and Shisui found himself unable to speak. Then he noticed the sword that had penetrated through the side of his neck. "Gughh…"

"You seem like a different person too, Shisui." Itachi said pityingly. He let himself hear Shisui's blood gurgle and bubble in his throat. 'I can't believe it came to this.'

Shisui could feel his neck burning in a pain beyond any he had ever felt.

"I'm sorry about this Shisui, truly sorry." Itachi muttered his eyes moist now, and he drew the sword from out of Shisui's neck, and proceeded to plunge it through his beloved Cousin's back, and then through his heart. "I'm afraid this is the end."

And Shisui, despite having the blood-red Sharingan that the Uchiha Clan had prided themselves in having, could only see black.

Itachi felt his eyes burn. He heaved Shisui's body into the stream that had been trickling so quaintly earlier, letting the blood mix in with the muddy water.

And finally rain fell blissfully from the sky, and Itachi could only rinse his blade in the same trickling stream that had seemed like such a perfect place to kill his childhood friend. And only now under the cover of the rain could Itachi let loose the emotions that had threatened him before. The rain mingled with the tears he shed, and now all he could feel was self-pity.

He looked into the murky deep water, as he sat on the river bank and he watched Shisui slowly sink into the dark and seemingly bottomless brook.

Only then did he notice a set of different Sharingan eyes looking back at him.

* * *

Itachi had made a Kage Bunshin, unseen by Shisui, just before he had led him away from the compound. The clone had spent the afternoon with Sasuke, and had given him an invaluable alibi when the Uchiha Clan and the rest of ANBU had asked Itachi about the affair.

And it had helped that he was known widely to be Shisui's best friend.

"Itachi, are you alright?" Sasuke asked him kindly, his face full of concern. He had only just returned home from the Academy and still had his sandals on. "I heard about Shisui from Aunty."

Itachi smiled as best as he could, "I will be fine Sasuke," he patted his brother's shoulder. "Now come on, let me show you that Kunai throwing exercise!"

Sasuke's face lit up, "Yes!" He cheered, as he ran straight back outside to lead the way to Itachi's normal training area.

Itachi followed him at a slower pace, but that was enough to keep Sasuke in his sights. 'I will have to wait for just a bit longer before I am able to tell Sasuke the truth about our Clan. And about what I have done.' Knowing this sobered Itachi. 'I wonder how he will look at me when he finds out that I have killed my best friend.'

* * *

Itachi lay beside Sasuke amid the undergrowth and he pondered the day's events. Shisui had been his biggest and most frightening obstacle, and now he was gone. He spared a glance at Sasuke who was playing with the ornamental Kunai that Shisui had given him for his tenth birthday.

"Do you have any friends at the Academy, Sasuke?" Itachi asked curiously. For his plans to go ahead he would have to know these things after all.

"Friends?" Sasuke asked slowly. He seemed to ponder it for a moment before giving Itachi a light grin, "I spar at break-times with Kiba, and sometimes I eat lunch with Shino."

Itachi was slightly surprised, "Oh?"

"Yeah! Kiba's good at Taijutsu, and Shino's quite smart. I hadn't really thought about it before…" Sasuke trailed off, reading the writing that had been pressed into the blade of the Kunai, 'Uchiha-Pride.' Itachi decided then and there that one tragic day Sasuke would suddenly _lose_ that Kunai.

"… And what do you think of Naruto Uzumaki?" Itachi said curiously. The boy interested him.

"Blah! That boy's noisy, stupid and talentless. He drives Iruka-Sensei up the wall," Sasuke complained, "Why did you ask?"

"I think there is more to the Uzumaki boy than meets the eye," Itachi said honestly, "he's noisy to seek attention as he has no family, he's stupid as he does not have the proper guidance, and he's talentless because among a class of Clan heirs and civilians with strong familial bonds he is out of his depth and simply outclassed," Itachi surmised steadily. "He probably has a lot to deal with."

"Maybe," Sasuke agreed uncertainly.

"Did you know about the trouble he gives the ANBU?" Itachi asked him, refusing to let the point drop- Sasuke shouldn't have such opinions on things he didn't understand.

"ANBU?"

"When he pranks people in the village he manages to avoid their capture, and instead normally reports straight to the Hokage himself. The two have a relationship that you would expect to see between a Grandfather and Grandson." Itachi revealed. "A child managing to avoid ANBU is not a talentless one, despite how he performs at school. And as the Hokage has taken a personal interest in him, he must have something positive about him mustn't he?"

Sasuke considered these points for a moment. "I suppose."

"I think you should ask him to spar with you some days, and give him a few pointers Sasuke," Itachi suggested lightly. "You could help him."

Sasuke grunted out a "Hn," and Itachi could only smile, 'They grow up so fast,' he thought proudly.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** I'm aware the second half of the chapter was slightly filler, but I want to keep this fic's chapters short and sweet- making the updates quicker and easier. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter II: Speechless

**Itachi-Sensei**

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto is solely the possession of Kishimoto-sensei.

-

**Chapter II****: Speechless**

The Uchiha Clan was growing impatient. It had been three years since Itachi first took action, and one year since he had murdered Shisui for the benefit of the Ninja World. Itachi had applied to the Hokage about becoming a Jounin-Sensei almost immediately after the suspicion that surrounded him after Shisui's death had faded away.

Sarutobi had shot him a surprised look, and Itachi had lied to him. _"Shisui's death reminded me that the life of a Ninja is short. I would like to leave behind a legacy before I pass away." _He snorted and watched his beloved younger brother teaching Uzumaki about how to properly wield a sword. A skill that had been passed through the Uchiha Clan by Father-to-Son. Fugaku had been busy that day.

Itachi had to listen to Mikoto's conversation with Sasuke. _"Mother, why does Father never pay me attention? He always asks to speak with Itachi, but he won't even come to watch me fight!"_ He meant the Academy's fighting exhibitions.

Itachi had gone in Fugaku's place.

_"Well now Sasuke!" _Mikoto had poked his nose lightly; probably in what she thought was a maternal action. _"Your father is a very busy man!"_ Despite her obliviousness, she had noticed the impetuous look on Sasuke's face. _"Itachi is very important to the Clan, so your father has to spend a lot of time with him, but you know what?"_

Sasuke had looked at her flatly. _"What…?"_

Mikoto looked around the room in a 'playful' manner as if checking for eavesdroppers, and lowered her voice to a conspiring whisper, _"When your Father and I are alone, all he talks about is you!"_

Sasuke had looked delighted. Itachi had felt nauseated. 'I'm glad I was born with a greater brain-power than my idiot Mother's,' he reflected in revulsion. He ignored the fact that it also meant Sasuke was dubbed stupid in the same thought.

He sat at the top of a large birch tree, created by the Shodai Hokage back in the founding of Konoha. Itachi had been the bridge between Sasuke and Naruto. He had created a bond between the Uchiha, and between the Senju. 'I wonder if Sarutobi would have ever thought of this,' Itachi thought.

The Uchiha made a quick decision, and dropped from the treetops. He landed in a crouch next to his brother who showed no surprise.

"Hi Itachi!" Naruto shouted at the top of his voice, "That was so cool!"

"He just jumped, Naruto." Sasuke said flatly.

"But he was all- Woosh!" Naruto persisted, intending to demonstrate the coolness of the ANBU before him.

Sasuke slapped a bemused hand to his forehead and appeared to have given up reasoning already. Itachi felt his face forming into a smirk.

"How has the sword training been going?" He asked and he moved towards a tree-stump to sit down.

"I was all like 'swish, swish!'" Naruto swiped his wooden training sword around haphazardly to demonstrate it.

"It's been good," Sasuke supplied helpfully, "apparently the Uzumaki Clan were sword fighters so he has a natural aptitude for it."

This piece of information was definitely intriguing, "Oh?"

"Yeah! Me and Sasuke went and looked up my name in the Ninja Registry, 'cause I could never find any info on my parents," Naruto answered, for the first time of the day his hyperactivity had sobered to a calm and understandable human being.

'How can Sasuke stand it?' Itachi thought with an internal laugh. "That's an interesting piece of information. In fact, I think I remember an Uzumaki working in the Hokage Tower just before the Kyuubi attack."

"Really? What happened to him?" Naruto said excitedly, and Sasuke seemed to have channelled this excitement too. 'Interesting. They're closer to each other than I thought.'

"I'm afraid I've not seen _her_ in a long time. She had long red hair and sharp green eyes," Itachi remembered, "I think she was a good acquaintance of the Sandaime and Yondaime."

Naruto's eyes hardened. "I think I'm going to go and see Old Man Hokage," he passed the training sword back to Sasuke. "I'll see you at school Sasuke," Naruto nodded at him. The blond turned to Itachi. "Thank you, Senpai."

Itachi blinked owlishly at the respectful tone, and he nodded to Uzumaki. The Kyuubi-Container sprinted from the area.

Sasuke looked up at his older brother. "Do you think he'll find out anything?"

Itachi shook his head, "The Hokage kept that information secret for a reason," he said gravely, "But I think Naruto might be able to worm it out of him."

-

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked to his office door just as it burst open, a tiny blond boy running to the desk. "Old Man! What the hell?" Naruto shouted angrily, he slammed his hands on the table.

Hiruzen ignored the aggressive tone, "Good afternoon Naruto," he greeted kindly, "what can I do for you today?"

"What can you do for me? What can he do for me…" Naruto's furious query was suddenly joined by a lot of crazed mutterings and rhetorical questions, "What could he do? Oh I don't know!"

"Err, Naruto?"

"Oh yeah! I just heard that an Uzumaki used to work at the Hokage Tower! Tell me about her!" Naruto demanded, an accusatory finger pointed at the Sandaime to further his cause.

Hiruzen sat still, his eyes dark and his expression unreadable. "I won't ask how you came to know of this, but I believe that now is not the time to discuss your family tree."

"Who was she? Was it my mother?" Naruto continued on a warpath.

The Sandaime sighed, and it was that terrible sound that stopped Naruto's interrogation. In the harsh daylight of Konoha Naruto could see every aged wrinkle and line on the Sandaime's face, and it unsettled him. "It was indeed your mother, Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto sat in the spare seat dumbly.

"She was an outstanding Ninja. She had her own fighting style that relied on the use of complicated Ninjutsu and chakra-draining techniques that held an immense destructive power." Sarutobi had turned away from Naruto, and was looking out of the bay window of his office to the village below them.

Naruto had nothing to say.

"Kushina was kind, witty, talented, intelligent and highly skilled. She was one of my most trusted Ninja." The Sandaime paused; he measured his options, and made a decision that would likely affect the rest of Naruto's life. "And it was because of that, that she was killed."

"Huh?! She was murdered?" Naruto's bright blue eyes were pools of cerulean, familiar eyes that reminded Hiruzen so much of the sacrifices Konoha had made.

"She was murdered," Hiruzen confirmed. "After the Kyuubi attack Kushina was recruited into ANBU, the only problem with that was her superior."

"But don't you order the ANBU around Old Man?" Naruto asked his surrogate Grandfather, his voice shaky. The Sandaime did not answer. "Well?"

"I do normally," Sarutobi nodded, "But this specific branch of the ANBU was controlled by a man called Danzou."

-

"Itachi, I'm worried about Naruto," Sasuke said while the pair walked home.

"Why?" Itachi asked, "I'm sure he does not want you to worry."

Sasuke snorted, "Nobody wants people to worry!"

"I disagree," Itachi sniffed. "You clearly haven't met any drama queens, Sasuke."

"I guess I haven't," the younger Uchiha agreed. "But Naruto is going to ask the Sandaime about this woman, right?"

"Yes, it is probable that he will."

"But will the Sandaime like that?" Sasuke queried. "You said the Sandaime didn't tell him for a reason, so why would the Hokage tell him now?"

"Hm," Itachi considered his point. "Why do _you_ think that the Hokage would tell Naruto?"

"I don't know, I asked you!" Sasuke complained in an accusatory tone.

"Think about it," Itachi commanded shortly. They continued their stroll through the undergrowth while he waited for Sasuke to think it through.

"… I think that the Hokage might tell Naruto because he knows him, and because he likes him," Sasuke eventually said. "And because he knew that Uzumaki who worked in the tower."

Itachi nodded. "I thought you might say that."

"Would that be about it?" Sasuke asked curiously, looking up at his big brother.

"Not quite," Itachi laughed gently. Sasuke scowled, and Itachi flicked him in the forehead.

"Hey!" Sasuke rubbed his head with a frown.

"The Hokage would tell the truth to Naruto because he has a conscience," Itachi said quietly as they walked up the path to their home.

"A conscience?" Sasuke asked, he frowned again at the unfamiliar word.

"A conscience is what tells a person whether what they have done is right or wrong," Itachi revealed. He slid the door to their home open, and waved Sasuke in.

"How would a conscience do that?" Sasuke asked, his curiosity piqued.

"It stems from your own morality, your beliefs," Itachi said. He slid the door shut. "It's about what you think and how you think people should behave. How you should behave."

Sasuke shuffled off his sandals, "How do you mean?"

"Should people be allowed to steal?" Itachi answered Sasuke's question with his own.

"No…" Sasuke replied slowly. He stepped into the hallway of the house and started the walk towards the kitchen.

"That's because you have been taught that it's wrong, and your conscience is your brain's memory of what is acceptable and what is not." Itachi informed. He followed his younger brother into the kitchen.

"I understand," Sasuke confirmed, "So the Hokage would tell Naruto about that Uzumaki woman because it's what _he_ believes is right?"

"Exactly."

-

"His name is Danzou?" He let out a loud guffaw, "What a lame name!"

Sarutobi smirked, "I quite agree." He sighed again, concentrating on the foolishness of his past mistakes. "Kushina worked under Danzou in an Elite ANBU branch, known as 'Root.'" Sarutobi told Naruto.

The aged Hokage looked Naruto in the eye, and remembered the day he finally let her join. He remembered _her_.

"_Hey Old Man! Thanks for everything. Look after Naruto while I'm away, alright? I'll deal with this Danzou once and for all!_"

"Danzou was running a corrupt program, and your Mother was the Ninja I sent in to spy on it and help me end its influence on Konoha," Sandaime said. "She was my most reliable agent, and she was the most intriguing prospect for Danzou."

"She must have been awesome!" Naruto said in amazement.

Hiruzen gave a rusty chuckle in agreement, "That she was. Until Danzou killed her."

Naruto's eyes met his, and the excitement over knowing his Mother faded to be replaced by a look of disappointment. "…" And something more.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"I'll kill him right the hell back." That kind, bouncy, optimistic little boy was gone now. It was gone, to be replaced by something animalistic, primal and most definitely evil. The watery cobalt eyes he had but a moment ago were replaced with a shocking spine-tingling scarlet, and a panther-black vertical iris that seemed to strike fear into the hearts of normal people.

Naruto's skin crawled with his disgust of the human race, fire burned in his stomach, in his eyes. In his heart. He felt anger. Power. Somehow they travelled hand in hand.

"Those are the Kyuubi's eyes…!" Sandaime uttered with an emotion that Naruto couldn't understand now. Perhaps it's terror. Naruto tilted his head in interest.

The Old Man stopped moving, he clutched his heart. People with animal faces surrounded him, challenging him.

"Stop kid!"

"Control yourself!"

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Naruto felt himself say.

All that Naruto could see was a vast and complicated circle full of letters, words and incomprehensible phrases and numbers.

And then everything went vanished.

-

Naruto fell onto his back with a dreadful crunch, "Now _that_ was a pain in the ass…" He muttered. "What the happened?" He looked around. He couldn't see. "Why can't I see? Why am I wet?"

**"Foolish flesh-bag, you are **_**wet**_** because you are sitting in water." **The voice was inhuman and terrible, and everything that humanity was not. **"And you cannot see, because you have not tried to."**"What the hell was that?" And the result of this inhuman and powerful voice, immediately set Naruto on the path of every other eleven year old: he was about to crap his pants.

**"How very droll. My container will proceed to soil itself upon contact with me." **Naruto fought back his human impulses slowly, he moved past the repulsion that the sinister presence before him offered. And he opened his eyes.


	4. Chapter III: Monster

**Itachi-Sensei**

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto is solely the possession of Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**  
Chapter III: Monster**

Itachi and his immediate family sat down for dinner. 'Normally father is too busy to bother to entertain us; I wonder why he's starting now.'

"Itachi. It's time. The rest of the Clan has waited long enough," Fugaku ground out. He lifted his sake dish to his mouth and kept his eyes fixed on his eldest son.

"I'm not ready," Itachi said simply.

Mikoto averted her eyes from the pair as she continued to eat her meal. Sasuke's eyes bounced between the two, Itachi could tell he was more than curious.

"The Clan is ready. It will not wait for you another year." Fugaku was being firm. Itachi considered what he said and sipped from his water. Fugaku's face was tired, his eyes slightly bloodshot.

"I am sorry they are putting pressure on you father," Itachi replied, "But it is not the time." Itachi's mind raced in desperation, 'I would not have thought he would ask me directly!'

"Oh?" Fugaku's jaw was set in the same way the rest of the Uchiha did when they were exhibiting that irritating stubborn trait. Fugaku made to continue, when-

Itachi held a hand up in a silencing gesture. One of Konoha's bird messengers was on the windowsill. Itachi quickly moved to the window and unravelled the scroll attached to it. "I must leave; there is an S-Class call from the Hokage himself."

Itachi saw Fugaku's eyes gleam hungrily, and Mikoto's normally expressionless face only looked inquisitive. "Be careful Itachi!" Sasuke piped, and he continued with his meal entirely unaware of how close his older brother was to failing.

'Failing to protect him.' Itachi thought dully. 'I must fictionalise an event to put the Uchiha on hold. But what would do?'

Itachi's question would be answered as soon as he entered the Hokage's office, and the politics of Konoha itself.

* * *

Naruto fought back his human impulses slowly, he moved past the repulsion that the sinister presence before him offered. And he opened his eyes. And the sight before him was a definite shock.

The Nine-tailed Fox, Kyuubi. An enormous beast sat hunched before him, its nine tails of energy thrashed around behind it. They tails slammed against cement walls, and sprayed water at Naruto angrily.

And then Naruto noticed a small piece of parchment that had some writing on it, and the bars that it was slapped against. "You… You're the Kyuubi."

**"Hmph, at least you have finally learnt how to use your eyes. Pathetic mortal." **The Kyuubi sneered, its teeth bared so that Naruto could see its massive sword-like incisors. And then it stopped.

Naruto could see its gaze travel to another part of the area. 'It's thinking something!' He realised. It was considering some form of plan. 'What's it up to? Why is it here? And where the hell am I?'

**"Could you please unlock the cage that binds me? Would you open the seal?" **The Kyuubi asked him, its tone neutral. Not polite, but certainly not the patronising tone it had used before.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked owlishly. "What is the 'seal'?"

Kyuubi sighed. **"This is going to take a long time."**

* * *

"Uzumaki hasn't moved since the Kyuubi's chakra channelled through him. What's going on?" Panic.

"We should kill the boy and the Kyuubi will die with him!" Anger.

"How is the Sandaime?" Sympathy.

"What should we do?" Fear.

None of these feelings were acceptable for a Ninja to have. And they all knew it. This might have been why they were even more annoyed with the situation, and it might have been why these feelings were all exaggerated beyond measure. And this was the scene that Itachi walked in on.

The prodigal ANBU commander gave a heaving sigh. "Why was I called?"

"Itachi, we need help!" one of his subordinates whined. "The container went berserk with the Demon's chakra and the Sandaime's fainted! We don't know what to do!"

The rest of the office was immediately silenced while they awaited Itachi's answer. "First you should take note of every person that knows what is going on at the moment. If word got out to a spy or to an enemy village that both our Hokage and Jinchuuriki were indisposed, we would be attacked before you could even blink."

"Right! I'll take care of it!" The subordinate said hastily. She darted towards the Hokage's table and began to make the required notes.

"Next, I would like for someone to send for Koharu and Homura. Ask for them to meet me here." Two more ANBU subordinates shot off to do his bidding, and they vanished through the window into the village.

"I will need someone to fetch the head of the hospital and bring them here immediately," Itachi continued as he ran through plans in his head. Yet another Ninja leapt through the window.

"We will need to send a message to Jiraiya. We need him to check on Naruto's seal." Itachi told another, "and ask him to try and get Tsunade to come back with him if he can. Tell him about the Sandaime." It was a Jounin this time, and he left through the door to head to the messenger bird sanctuary.

Now all that was left was Itachi, Naruto and the note-taking subordinate.

"I've finished, Itachi-senpai!" The first subordinate called, "would you like me to do anything else?"

Itachi sighed. "Let me take a look at Naruto privately."

And then there were two.

* * *

"**The seal keeps me confined to this cage. It keeps me locked within you." **The Kyuubi told him. **"I was trapped within you by an evil man! He took me against my will, and while I was vulnerable!"**

Naruto looked at him with a deadpan expression. "We both know that's not true."

The Kyuubi sighed. **"Very well. I am not as good an actor as that accursed Madara after all…"**

"Madara Uchiha?"

Naruto looked to the source of that familiar voice, "Itachi-senpai!"

"Hello Naruto," Itachi patted his head. "I'm glad to see Kyuubi's manipulations did not work."

Kyuubi's tails pounded against the bars, **"You! Uchiha scum! I shall rend you asunder!" **

"Why is he here? Where are we?" Naruto questioned, "This is getting really old, really fast!"

Itachi nodded. "I agree." The hammering on the bars grew even louder. Itachi surveyed the sewer-like area curiously. "You are a very interesting person, Naruto…"

"Interesting?"

"We are currently inside your mind. And you are interesting because your mind is a sewer, and your chosen mindscape is a perfect map of a person's chakra system. That is most certainly interesting." Itachi said.

He turned his back on Kyuubi, who then rammed the prison's walls with his body. **"This is not the end, you blasted Uchiha!"**

Itachi looked at the beast. "No Kyuubi, I fear it is not." He turned to Naruto, "Come with me." And Naruto followed. The floor splashed while the pair walked, and the sound of the water echoed throughout the cavernous sewer tunnel.

"Naruto, I will explain this all now," Itachi said to him when they were further away from the Kyuubi. "You father, the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside you on the day of your birth."

Naruto gaped.

"But people did not take to the idea well, and some wanted you to be killed in the hopes that the Kyuubi would also die." Itachi continued, in the same monotone voice. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, and Itachi held a hand up in a silencing motion. "The Sandaime in attempt to keep you safe, made sure nobody ever spoke of the sealing again. He made it a punishable offence to speak of the sealing, and has made sure people think that the Kyuubi was killed rather than sealed. He had hoped that if people could not speak of you containing the beast, then perhaps those of your generation would not treat you with the unfairness and scorn that many of the elder generation did."

Naruto's face showed nothing. "So this is my mind right?" Itachi nodded in confirmation. "Then how the hell are you in here?"

"I am proficient in the use of Ninjutsu," Itachi said simply. "It is one of my unique abilities."

Naruto nodded back to him in acceptance. "Why are you here?"

"You were in the Hokage's office, when the Kyuubi's chakra awoke. The Sandaime lost consciousness in shock, and there was a fairly large panic among the higher ranks of the Ninja community."

Naruto cringed. "So everyone's mad?"

Itachi ignored him. "And now it is time you woke up." He poked him in the forehead, and Naruto experienced that same feeling he had before- he lost all sight of Itachi, of the sewers and of the murky water, and it all faded to black.

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes only to find the door to the office open, and the Hokage's old Teammates standing in front of him. "Good afternoon."

"Good to see you Itachi," Homura said and he nodded. Koharu shook his hand and moved to stand by the Sandaime's side. He had been placed in the recovery position following the incident, and Itachi and the Elders stood around him in a protective triangle.

"My head hurts…" Naruto murmured, as he began to sit up. Itachi watched Koharu and Homura share a tired look.

"Are you feeling alright Naruto?" Itachi asked carefully. He was watching the elders for any sudden movement that would convey their intentions. And he saw none.

"I feel like somebody shoved a rusty kunai up my-" He started to complain. And then he saw the Sandaime's body. "Old man!" He crawled the distance to him and he wept fresh, painful and awful tears. Tears for his mother, tears for his father, tears for the Old Man, and finally tears for himself.

Itachi averted his gaze from the boy. "He's not dead Naruto."

"I know that!" The blond replied angrily, his voice hoarse. "I just want to know why this keeps happening! Why everyone in my life gets hurt or dies! Why my father had to seal that bastard-fox in me!"

Koharu and Homura's eyes quickly widened, "How do you-"

"How could I not know? We look practically the same!" Naruto lied effectively, covering up his dishonesty with pain.

Itachi nodded, but not in acceptance (as the Elders assumed). Because he was adequately impressed in this child, who had lied without being told to. Because Naruto had felt pain, and he knew what was necessary. Because Naruto would fit into his plans perfectly.

"Naruto, all will be explained in due time," Koharu placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He tensed upon the contact, but knew it was a placating gesture. "For now, I think it's best if you rested."

Naruto sniffled, his brilliant blue eyes puffy and sore. "All right."

Homura snapped his fingers, and an ANBU Ninja appeared at his side in a blur. "ANBU, Your code-name is Washu. Please take Naruto home, and protect him with your squad if necessary." Washu gave the subtlest of nods, placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and guided him out of the room to give the Elders the privacy they needed.

"You have done a wonderful job of things today Itachi-kun," Homura praised with a small smile, "In fact I would be tempted to say that nobody could do better in the circumstances."

"I quite agree with you Homura," Koharu approved, "Itachi, you're a wonderful Ninja. And most definitely the one who we will sponsor to be the next Hokage."

Itachi's face for once showed confusion, "But the Sandaime should be fine. Why would you need me?"

"We, and the Sandaime included, are getting very old. We cannot look after Konoha forever," Homura said kindly. "But you Itachi are young, promising and you hold the respect of many Ninja!"

Itachi shook his head, "I have asked for Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama to be recalled back to Konoha. I think that they would be far more effective leaders than me."

Koharu rolled her eyes. "You should learn when to take a compliment Itachi-kun! But don't worry about the mantle of Hokage just yet. Go home and rest, and we will take care of Sarutobi."

"Yes honourable Elder," Itachi bowed to them both, and left through the door. He recognised the head of the hospital strolling along the corridor, hands in his pockets. He passed the man with a nod, only to hear Koharu once again.

"The Sandaime is unconscious, hurry up you fool!" The Elder barked. The door slammed behind the doctor.

Itachi smiled faintly, 'They think I should be Hokage, eh? I shall have to create a Plan B.'

* * *

"The Akatsuki are taking the first steps towards being a fully fledged self-sustaining entity," said a cheerful voice. "And soon we'll start gathering up the tailed beasties!"

Three men and a woman were sat in a cave, with no traces of natural light. Much like the Uchiha's hidden room, the cave had four lit torches placed around in equidistant areas, so light could be shed as equally as possible.

"The tailed beasts?" was a dubious reply. **"The tailed beasts are incredible sources of energy!"** A deeper voice shot back.

"Oh Zetsu-kun, one day you should really work out those split-personality issues you have!" the cheerful voice bounced outwards into the cave happily. 'Zetsu' was a plant-like being with bodies (and personalities) in one- one body of black and one of white.

The woman frowned, and swept her indigo hair away from her face. "The tailed beast's containers lead pitiful lives. Should we really use this painful extraction method when they have suffered so much already?"

The cheerful man looked at her, all sources of humour gone. "There is no other choice." He dismissed shortly. "You are welcome to leave though, if you disagree with what we are doing!"

The man who had not yet spoken watched the situation with interest. "If Konan leaves, I leave. We are partners after all." He said, leaving no room for argument. "The Jinchuuriki's suffering matters not- everyone dies one day. And the tailed beasts cannot be allowed to roam free with the monstrous powers the carry and flaunt freely."

"I quite agree Pain-kun!" The cheery voice said approvingly. And then the cheer dissolved suddenly, and the rest of the people in the cave could suddenly feel a killing intent beyond any the felt before. "The peoples of Kiri have begun revolting against my leadership."

**"Kill them all!" **The deep voice of Zetsu said, **"Kill them like you did with the Bloodline Purges!"**

"My puppet Yagura is on the end of multiple attacks from multiple sources, it is more difficult than that…" Konan and her partner Pain shared a look of curiosity. The man continued on, "… But it does not matter what Mist does. I will tear them apart, and crush them like I do all my foes."

Zetsu's white half looked troubled, "How?"

"You'll see," He replied darkly, "They'll all see."


	5. Chapter IV: Paparazzi

**Itachi-Sensei**

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto is solely the possession of Kishimoto-sensei.

**Author's Note****:**I'm not using the dividers provided by the website right now, so you guys'll have to make due with simple hyphens to separate scenes.

-

**Chapter IV****: Paparazzi**

"Hoo! _That's_ Itachi-senpai!" A subordinate proclaimed as he walked by.

"That boy? How _nice_ for him!" A motherly civilian woman gassed.

"Really? We've not had a Ninja take the reigns of Konoha his age since the Sandaime took charge _way_ back." A weapons shop owner admired.

"How cute he looks too!" An Academy Student squealed in delight.

"His mother must be so proud…" A pregnant Ninja cooed.

Itachi frowned as he walked briskly through Konoha's marketplace. The Elders had publically thrown their support behind Itachi, and now he had to deal with everyone who wanted to be 'friends' with the Hokage. As Naruto would put it, it was lame. The Hokage-to-be continued on through the crowded street of Konoha, past the gentleman selling melons (who had the most lewd slogan he had heard for quite a while) towards the Uchiha Clan district. Fugaku wanted a full account of last night.

'But luckily for me,' Itachi thought, 'I don't have to create _anything_ as last night's events have been made so public. All I have to do now is simply mislead them.'

-

Naruto groaned when he rose from his bed, his mind full of still active nightmares and fears that normal children would not suffer from. The blond rubbed at his eyes sleepily, and he considered the night before wearily.

When they reached his apartment, Washu had told him: "_Don't worry about what anybody says to you. The public will most likely be a bit more rough than usual, but they are still bound by the Hokage's law. If anyone mentions it, I want you to go straight to see the Elders or Itachi. You can trust them." _Yamato seemed like a good guy. That was one more person to add to the list of people Naruto would help when he became Hokage!

He sleepily shuffled out of his bedroom looking eagerly for some food to eat, 'Meeting Kyuubi sure took a lot outta me!' he thought with a snort. "Now I just need some piping hot ramen to start the day!" He slid his feet into his sandals (which he kept helpfully in the center of the living room), and moved towards the storage cupboards.

He opened the beige unit up with a yawn, and he scratched the back of his head while he peaked into an Instant Ramen container. "Nothin' left?" He moaned. "Looks like I'll need to go to Ichiraku's!"

He speedily showered and changed into his usual jumpsuit, 'minus the jacket,' he decided sensibly. 'It's far too hot a day for that!' And hurriedly ran down the fire escape that connected to his balcony like he did on the days he was late for school. 'Lucky for me, Ichiraku's is so close to home!' He thought cheerfully as he jumped the small drop at the end of the fire escape. The small noodle-shop was down the high street, a popular and noisy avenue which Naruto's apartment building was connected to by a dead end side-road.

The moment Naruto stepped onto the high street, Naruto immediately heard those familiar angry mutterings that he had been privileged to his entire life.  
"It's _him_," muttered a familiar Ninja with a gravelly voice.

"Look at the _child_," a woman spat, "look at that stupid grin on his face!"

"Has he no remorse for what he's done?" growled a scarred man who stood in the door of a weapons shop.

"What's wrong with Uzumaki? All I know is that he's an idiot!" spouted a girl from the year beneath him at School.

"What's _wrong_ with him? What's _right_ with him? Didn't you hear about what happened last night?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and marched past them, 'They didn't mention the Fox so they aren't breaking the rules…' He thought irritably.

"Hey! Stop talking that way!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide at the familiar voice. He turned around to face the people who had so easily damned him, only to see, "Sasuke!"

"Naruto, why are you putting up with this?" Sasuke asked incredulously. His eyes narrowed, and he turned away from the angry crowd of people. "Don't you dare talk that way about Naruto! He's my friend, and if you do, I'll have to tell my big brother!"

The Ninja of the group paled considerably, and the civilian woman snorted derisively. "Your 'big brother'! And who might that be?"

"His name is Itachi Uchiha, and he's personally helping to train Naruto and me. So I suggest you all back off and go to work!" Sasuke replied furiously. And as if by magic, the crowd suddenly scattered and separated.

Naruto grinned brightly at him and shouted into the street, "And get some hobbies too! You should have some better things to do than be rude to an Academy Student!"

-

Sakura Haruno watched the exchange between the crowd of people, Sasuke and Naruto curiously from her seat at 'Saito's Café' with her mother. "Sasuke-kun is so nice!" Sakura was a pretty girl with delicate features, equipped with lustrous jade eyes and a head of shocking pink hair that she almost always had tied back by a simple red headband.

"Hm, he seems to be a very good friend to Naruto-chan," Her mother replied, with a small smile.

Sakura made a disgusted face, "Naruto-chan? Since when do you call him that?"

"Ah, I baby-sat him just after he was born. He was such a well behaved baby!" Mrs Haruno sipped her tea, "very much unlike you! You screamed and cried when you were born."

"Naruto was well behaved?" Sakura snorted, "Looks like we've had a role reversal!"

Mrs Haruno laughed gently, "Looks like it!" She agreed.

"Why did you baby-sit him anyway? Was his mother ill or something?" Sakura enquired, "Or was she just lazy like him?"

"She died," Mrs Haruno said softly. The smile that played on Sakura's face quickly disappeared.

"Oh."

"He wasn't the same after that…" Mrs Haruno mused sadly, "His mother and I were acquaintances. She worked with your father up at the Hokage Tower."

Sakura followed Sasuke and Naruto's progress down the High Street with her eyes. "I didn't know."

-

Sasuke chuckled shortly, "Any reason that happened Naruto?"

"Um… I'll talk to you about it later!" Naruto delayed nervously. "Oh! Look it's Sakura-chan!"

"Keep walking Naruto! She's not interested in you!" Sasuke said firmly, and thus dragged him all the way up the High Street to Ichiraku's.

"But- But- She might want to talk!" Naruto sputtered as Sasuke forced him onto a stall.

"She won't," he snubbed quickly.

"How do you know?" Naruto responded stubbornly, "She might want to join us!"

Sasuke thought desperately, 'Sakura _really_ wouldn't want to go on a date with Naruto, _think, think!_'

"Well?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke turned on his stall to look back at Sakura and used the perfect opportunity, "She's out with her mother, she won't want to join us today."

"Ah, you're right!" Naruto gave up immediately, and as if on cue a steaming bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. "Let's eat!"

-

Itachi entered his home fully aware that Fugaku would be lying in wait. He slid open his front door shuffled out of his sandals.

"Itachi-kun, your father is waiting for you," Mikoto called from the kitchen, "he asked for you to go and see him as soon as you returned."

Itachi rolled his eyes at how predictable his Clan was and he moved quickly towards Fugaku's study. He lingered at the sliding-door for a moment, and when he decided it was time he crossed the threshold.

"Itachi." Fugaku greeted monosyllabically. He nodded at his son and sipped his tea.

"I assume you heard that I am in the running to become the next Hokage," Itachi said rhetorically, "you should know that it was merely the doing of Koharu and Homura, not the words of the Sandaime himself."

Fugaku nodded again. He said nothing.

Itachi eyed his father carefully, 'He clearly intends to attempt to control the meeting by forcing me to tell him everything. He expects me to want him to put off the Uchiha Clan's plans. I wonder when he started to distrust me this much.'

The pair sat in silence. 'Perhaps I could use his silence to work against him.' Itachi reflected. "You know, I encouraged the advisors to put the word out that they wanted me to become the Hokage," Itachi lied flawlessly. "I had hoped that having the public know of the Elders' wishes would force the Sandaime's hand."

Fugaku continued to sit in silence.

Itachi continued, laying out the bait. "In fact, I have been assured that I have the Council's full support in the matter of selecting a new Hokage."

Fugaku nodded, "That is very good. If everything goes on as it does, we will not even need to pursue such a violent path." Fugaku drank his tea delicately, and placed the empty cup on the table. He slid it across the table towards Itachi smoothly. "Take this to your mother and have her make some more tea would you?"

Itachi took the cup and left the room without another word, and he left the sliding door wide open behind him. Fugaku's eyes narrowed at the lack of respect he had shown him. 'His dismissal of me made it clear that he does not consider me to be a threat, which is positive in regards to my plans. However his blatant disrespect towards me is troubling. Perhaps if I became Hokage he would attempt to use me as a puppet Hokage, with the Uchiha Council pulling the strings.'

Itachi passed Mikoto the message Fugaku had given him hastily, and placed his sandals back on his feet before heading out again. 'It seems as if Fugaku has been told by an outside source that I am not to be trusted. If that is the case, it looks like I will have to put my plans in motion sooner than expected.'

-

"Naruto, you can tell me now can't you?" Sasuke asked impatiently. He tossed a kunai and hit the target directly in the center with ease. Naruto threw his own kunai and it hit Sasuke's directly in the handle, forcing the kunai further into the target and splintering the wood.

"I suppose I can," Naruto replied calmly. "If I can't trust you, I can't trust anybody."

"Good to hear it!" Sasuke grinned. He retrieved the kunai and handed Naruto his.

"Thanks," Naruto said quietly. He sat down on the grassy floor, and waited for Sasuke to put his kunai away before he made the motions to do exactly the same thing. "So. Eleven years ago, the Nine-tailed fox attacked Konoha." Sasuke watched him and listened patiently. "Except the fox was not killed."

Sasuke sniggered, "Alright Uzumaki, clearly somebody put some rum in your ramen or something, because last time I checked _everyone_ knows about Kyuubi."

Naruto smiled sadly at him. "My father was the Yondaime Hokage, and he died while he sealed the Kyuubi inside of me." The smile on Sasuke's face faded.

"Oh."

"I've only just found out myself," Naruto chuckled dryly, "And the woman who worked at the tower that Itachi mentioned? She was my mother. And she was killed by some dude called Danzou."

"Danzou?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "he is a highly respected Ninja and is has a lot of influence in Konoha."

"That sounds about right, apparently when Sandaime sent my mother to spy on Danzou, he killed her. I think she found out something bad, or let something slip, 'cause it's not like Danzou was caught doing whatever it was." Naruto rambled. "It's good to know that my mother died doing something good. My father too."

Sasuke nodded slowly, "It's good that you found out where you came from."

"Yeah Kid, I agree!"

At the unknown voice the pair sprang to their feet, and each drew out the kunai they had been practicing with earlier. "Who are you?" Naruto spat, "How long were you listening?"

"Don't worry brat. I heard everything, but it's not like I didn't know about it before!" The man laughed heavily. "After all, I was the one who checked your seal after your father died."

Naruto shared a distrustful look with Sasuke. Sasuke who was at the very least tired of the man and impatient by nature, threw his kunai. "That's a warning shot from me!" The man looked startled, and jumped down from the tree branch he had been sitting on. "You never answered, who are you?"

"I am the one and only brilliant and wonderful Toad Sage! I am the gallant Jiraiya!"


	6. Chapter V: Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

**Itachi-Sensei**

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto is solely the possession of Kishimoto-sensei.

**Author's Note****: **I've just written the opening chapter to a Mokuton!Naruto fic, so make sure you check it out if you're interested!

* * *

**Chapter V****: Beautiful, Dirty, Rich**

Naruto inspected the shaggy white hair, the red streaks of paint on his face and the perverse orange book (which he had seen numerous Ninja carry around) wedged in the man's pocket. He gave the man a cool glare, "the gallant _who_?"

Sasuke laughed shortly, "Jiraiya is known to be one of the best Ninja of all time, he was taught personally by the Sandaime, and is known to be a summoner of Toads."

The man in front of them giggled childishly, "That I am!"

"Even if you _are _this 'Jiraiya'" Naruto said dubiously, using air-quotes with his hands, "I don't think that summoning toads is all that impressive."

"Toads aren't that impressive eh?" The man made a combination of hand-seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" An explosion of smoke appeared before their eyes, and a toad the size of a house appeared before them. Sasuke and Naruto's jaws dropped in a creepy fete of synchronisation. "You changed your mind?"

Sasuke nodded immediately, while Naruto shifted his expression into an impassive stare. "I've seen better," he remarked (in an impressive imitation of Itachi.)

Jiraiya looked incredulously at Naruto, and looked at Sasuke sceptically, "is this kid for real?"

Sasuke held his head in his hands, "Don't ask me, I don't get it either," he replied. "I just wanted a normal day to train and practice my Ninja techniques, and then the village suddenly went Kyuubi-crazy."

Naruto's face blanched, "Thanks a lot you bastard! You should show a bit more finesse you know!"

Sasuke laughed raucously, "I bet you don't even know the meaning of finesse!"

"I totally do! Itachi taught me the word!" Naruto declared, "And you know what? I think that I've had enough training for the day!" The blond then marched stone-faced past Jiraiya, out of the clearing, and through the trees.

Jiraiya looked at Sasuke and then looked at Naruto's retreating figure, waiting for Sasuke to apologise or Naruto to turn around and say 'Psyche!' The Toad-Hermit breathed a sigh a relief when Sasuke started to follow Naruto, and could only roll his eyes when the Uchiha simply picked up the kunai he had thrown at him earlier and stalked back to the Uchiha Compound.

Jiraiya shook his head and turned to follow Naruto back to the village. 'Itachi watched the entire thing too; he'll deal with the Uchiha brat.'

* * *

Jiraiya strolled through the forest whistling a jaunty tune. 'The brat's walked awfully far into the wilderness; I hope it doesn't take up _too_ much of my time…'

"Why are you following me, Toad-man?" Naruto asked him when Jiraiya finally caught up. The blond continued walking, and did not turn to face him.

'That's interesting, he's already fairly good at using the basic sensory technique,' Jiraiya thought, marginally surprised. 'Along with his famous chakra capacity, it seems that he was born for Sage Mode!'

"I came back to Konoha for numerous reasons Naruto Uzumaki," Jiraiya said as he matched the pace set by the boy.

The blond laughed bitterly, "Oh? And what are the 'numerous reasons' then?"

"I'm here to talk to you, among other things," Jiraiya hinted carefully. He watched Naruto's feet started stomping through the undergrowth in what seemed to be impatience. 'He's a very short-tempered boy, maybe he wouldn't be able to get to be a Sage after all.'

"And what are these things?" Naruto asked through ground teeth, his back persistently to Jiraiya.

"I would like to check your seal to make sure it is holding healthily and securely," Jiraiya said, "and-"

Naruto gave a hollow laugh in response, "Oh? So you want to make sure the 'Fox in a human's skin' is still working? That's the reason!"

"-And I would like to talk to you because of my own reasons," Jiraiya replied impatiently. He gave a hint of a grin. "I taught your father you know!"

Naruto continued to glare straight at the path he forged through the plants and trees, "Oh did you?"

"That I did," Jiraiya continued quickly, and slightly relieved. "In fact, I helped him on the seal that bound the Kyuubi."

"So you were the man who helped to engineer the Yondaime's greatest failure?" Naruto replied irately.

Jiraiya sputtered, "Some would call it his greatest accomplishment!" he argued defensively.

"Some would also consider it a man abandoning his son to a life of hatred!" Naruto returned, "I would call it the worst thing that he ever did. He cursed me, and abandoned my mother!"

The sage sighed and his eyes softened, "Your mother never resented him."

Naruto snorted derisively, "I bet she didn't. But that was probably because she was stuck with the Kyuubi-brat and too busy getting herself killed!"

"Kushina died for what she believed in," Jiraiya replied gruffly, "She wanted to help Konoha."

Naruto rapidly shook his head in reply, "That's not good enough," he said dismissively.

Jiraiya nodded- though he knew Naruto could not see it. "Maybe you're right." The blond slowed his pace so that Jiraiya walked next to him (rather than behind him), and the toad-sage could see dried tear-stains on his cheeks.

"You want to check Kyuubi's seal then?" Naruto offered tentatively.

"Nope." Jiraiya could feel the look of death he had earned from the blond, and he sniggered good-naturedly. "I'll check it later, Naruto."

Naruto nodded with a wry smile, "It was… interesting to meet you… Jiraiya."

"Likewise, Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

"It's good to see you again Itachi," Jiraiya greeted. "I trust you dealt with Sasuke?"

"I did," Itachi confirmed shortly.

It was early evening now, and Konoha's streets were bathed in a deep burgundy haze. The pair were sat in one of Konoha's many booths, specifically the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"H-Here's your order," stuttered the brunette haired girl that worked there, "I-I... hope you enjoy it."

Itachi accepted the meal with a graceful nod, "Thank you."

The brunette blushed furiously, and avoided his eyes, "You're welcome Sir."

"Yeah, thanks kid," Jiraiya added, "So Itachi? Why did you recall me back to Konoha?"

"I needed somebody to come into Konoha who will be able to take over the role of Hokage," Itachi replied, to which Jiraiya immediately spat out his ramen.

"I will never be Hokage." He replied bluntly, "It will never happen."

Itachi's face was impassive, "I know that. In fact, it was in my interests to draw you back to Konoha."

Jiraiya's eyes hardened and his body language implied hostility, "Oh. Why?"

"I would like to become the Hokage, and I was hoping that you would support me in my endeavour."

The corners of Jiraiya's mouth curled into a small smile, "If that's what you want, that's what I'll give you."

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama."

* * *

"Jiraiya-sama, the planned conversation is going as planned and the three counted eavesdroppers have taken the bait," Itachi said to provide a needed commentary.

"Great," Jiraiya replied, "The Uchiha Clan, Danzou and the Advisors will all be aware of me offering my support by the end of the evening."

"Just as planned," Itachi affirmed, the faintest of smiles on his face.

The room was quiet. Jiraiya and Itachi had hidden away for the evening in a room directly above the Ichiraku Ramen shop to spy on the spies. The room was dark, with no artificial light- lest it drew attention to the room.

"Because of this plot I'll stick around in Konoha for a while," Jiraiya mentioned lightly, "I'll leave afterwards, but for now, I think I'll tutor the Uzumaki kid."

Itachi showed no surprise, "I thought you might. He's an intriguing prospect isn't he?"

"That he is," Jiraiya responded. "After you carry your plans, I'm going to take him on a trip I think."

"Hmm, I think Naruto would like that," Itachi pondered, "Will you tell him that you are his Godfather?"

Jiraiya shook his head sombrely, "I think that secret should die with us. He's angry enough with his father as it is, and unlike Minato, I've not done anything good for the boy."

Itachi frowned, "I understand why you would not want to get him angry at you. But you really should tell him."

"Just like how you should tell the people who rely on you, your family about your plot?" Jiraiya countered harshly. "Itachi you're wise and powerful, but you're still naive. People don't always react how you'd like them to, your plans don't always come to fruition and _sometimes_ even when you don't mess up, your life can remain permanently ruined!"

"My plans _will_ come to pass, because they are bit just dreams. I will make these ambitions a reality. Watch me do it, Jiraiya-sama!" Itachi replied, with about as much fire in his voice as he could muster. 'People like Jiraiya respond directly to passion, and while I truly believe in my "plot", I still cannot bring myself to honestly feel that open and passionate. I am the unfeeling weapon that Konoha needs me to be.'

Jiraiya grinned at Itachi broadly, "I know you want this to happen, and I know you've got a zillion safety plans kept in your head just in case, but if you plan to recruit Naruto to your cause, you'll have to attempt to plan the unexpected. I know that much about him, and I've only spent the afternoon with the kid."

Itachi nodded in reply, "I'm hoping that using Sasuke and Sakura Haruno I will be able to ground Naruto, and make him slightly easier to plan with. Sasuke will provide a brotherly camaraderie that will prevent Naruto from acting without thinking, and Haruno is an intelligent girl who will take orders from me and is easily manipulated."

"You're _using_ an eleven year old girl?" Jiraiya asked incredulously, his jaw dropped comically.

"I won't _use_ her, I will work with her," Itachi replied airily, "She has romantic interest in Sasuke, and Naruto has romantic interest in her. This means they will all either not argue, as they will fear to ruin each other's romantic prospects, or they will all hate each other."

Jiraiya laughed, 'Knowing Itachi's luck, I'd say they'll be tearing each other limb from limb within five minutes!'

"Jiraiya-sama, have you been to visit the Sandaime in hospital yet?" Itachi asked distractedly, his focus on their duplicates at Ichiraku Ramen.

"I stopped by," Jiraiya replied. He started to scribble on his notepad, "He was still unconscious, so the Daimyo is coming tomorrow to inaugurate the new Hokage."

'What's that scratching noise?' Itachi thought with a slight frown. The ANBU commander turned to look at his companion, and had to resist rolling his eyes. "I take it you have gotten some kind of inspiration?"

Jiraiya nodded giddily, his eyes glued to some poor woman. "That I did, Uchiha! Check out that chest on that one!"

Itachi looked out the window again, and turned back to Jiraiya. He sniffed delicately, the smallest of blushes on his face, "She does appear to be very gifted."

"Haha!" Jiraiya roared with laughter, "I may make a man out of you yet Itachi!"

* * *

Morning in Konoha came as it did any other day. The hot sun rose gracefully above bottle-green velvet forests, and the village slowly drifted into the usual lively frenzy it always was.

"The new Hokage is going to be announced today! I wonder who he is!" a plain-faced civilian woman gossiped in the midst of the High Street.

"I bet it's Itachi-sama!" replied her daughter, "He's wonderful!"

"You like him then?" the mother replied patiently, her face fashioned into a teasing grin.

"Oh mother!" the daughter replied dramatically, "Who doesn't?"

"That's a good point," replied her mother, "Shouldn't we hurry then? We don't want to be at the back of the crowd, do we?"

"No! No! Let's go!" the daughter panicked, and attempted to drag her mother through the crowds at break-neck speeds, despite the fit of giggles her mother had dissolved into.

"Oh, look! It's already starting!" the mother noticed in surprise.

"… Thusly, I am happy to announce the new placement of Hokage," Homura continued, and the audience looked on eagerly, "To none other than the Ninja who needs no introduction, a person who was indispensible during the Ninja War…"

The daughter looked to her mother questioningly, "But Itachi-sama would have been too young to have fought during the last War!"

"Please welcome as your new Hokage, Tsunade!" Koharu finished, leading out a buxom blonde, with hazel eyes.

And a hundred fan-girls wept in sadness.


	7. Chapter VI: Money Honey

**Itachi-Sensei**

**Disclaimer****:** **Naruto is solely the possession of Kishimoto-sensei.  
**

* * *

**Chapter VI****: Money Honey**

"Please welcome as your new Hokage, Tsunade!" Koharu finished, leading out a buxom blonde, with hazel eyes. "So, do you have any words Tsunade?"

The blonde looked squarely at the village, "I'm here to serve Konoha until the next Hokage is ready to take up the mantle. But in the mean time, you should know..." Tsunade paused. She looked upon the village she had abandoned, the village that her grandfather had built.

* * *

_"Tsunade-sama, thank you for returning at my request," Itachi said politely._

_She shook her head and rolled her eyes at his flawless manners. 'Typical Uchiha clan member,' she thought scathingly. "So why would I have to return to my own village in disguise? I hope you realise that red hair isn't my colour," she complained._

_"You looked beautiful as always, Tsunade!" Jiraiya said sleazily. "As soon as I saw your chest, I knew it was you."_

_The blonde nodded absently, a slight frown on her face. "I was told to come back due to a 'Code Orange.'" _

_"There was a severe problem regarding the Sandaime," Itachi replied with a single nod. "Naruto Uzumaki channelled the Kyuubi's chakra due to heightened emotion and stress levels and the shock set off the Sandaime's heart."Jiraiya continued for Itachi ruthlessly; he disregarded her lack of comfort. "He suffered from a heart attack, and has not woken since."_

"And you want me to wake him up?" She asked haughtily. "Surely the normal medics can take care of it."

_Tsunade turned away from him._

_"Possibly," Itachi considered, "But a medic like you could wake him up with ease. Your skill with medical techniques is unsurpassed Tsunade-sama."_

_Tsunade snorted, "Why so polite, Uchiha? Why would you act like this much of a suck-up? It certainly doesn't fit your profile."_

_Itachi's face gave away nothing. "Jiraiya and I would like your help in the most important of matters."_

* * *

Tsunade let out a breath she had never realised she had held. 'There's no turning back now.'

Tsunade looked out at the crowd beneath her, and spied the Uchiha clan members near the back of the crowd, their faces impassive and their features giving away nothing. "I will do my best to lead and protect you all the while, and I'll make sure that you will never come to harm!" The ninja in the area applauded loudly, and Tsunade felt herself grin sheepishly when she saw Jiraiya wolf-whistling on a building below.

"Well said, Tsunade!" Homura complimented dignifiedly. "I look forward to working with you as our Hokage."

Tsunade glanced at Homura, and down the crowd below. She focused on one boy in particular, who smiled up at her and instantly reminded her of everything she had lost. "… So do I."

* * *

"_I'll do what I can," Tsunade promised carefully, "But don't think this means I'm returning to Konoha! I just don't want to see any more war."_

_"I understand Tsunade-sama," Itachi confirmed. "Jiraiya-sama, did you not want to introduce Tsunade-sama to Naruto-kun?"_

_"Oh yeah! How could I forget?" Jiraiya laughed, "Oi Naruto, you can come in now!"_

_Tsunade turned to see the door to her left open, and in stepped a boy of around ten years of age. He had curious eyes, and a friendly smile. And the same face as… "Na-Na…" She turned swiftly to look at Jiraiya. "What the hell are you playing at?" She interrogated furiously._

_"Er, lady are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"_

_"It's odd how much Naruto looks like your younger brother, isn't it Tsunade?" Jiraiya remarked, "It's a pretty big coincidence, considering that I don't think your families are remotely connected by blood."_

_"I look like your younger brother?" Naruto asked interestedly. "Is he a ninja as well?"_

_"He died." Tsunade said shortly and remorsefully, "At about your age."_

_Naruto winced. "I'm sorry."_

_"He died from the same dream that you have," she continued, "He died painfully and slowly, and it was all because of this village and becoming 'Hokage.'" She spat distastefully._

_

* * *

_

"So Tsunade-sama, why did you take on the role of Hokage?" A bandaged elderly man asked her. "I thought you would never return to the village again."

"I thought that, until a friend of mine persuaded me to see the error in my ways," Tsunade said vaguely. "I think I needed to grow up a bit."

"Well, I hope that we work well together Tsunade," the man replied. "I should get back to my duties."

"Right. I will speak with you another time then, Danzou."

_

* * *

_

_"This village is terrible." Tsunade commented softly._

_"He wanted to become Hokage?" Naruto frowned. "So if your brother was willing to die for Konoha, why don't you want you like it?"_

_Jiraiya and Itachi shared a look of worry, 'Damn it Naruto! Don't antagonise the beast!' Jiraiya thought in fear._

_"So what? You think I should love the village that took everything away from me? It's because of this village that everyone I love is dead," Tsunade said angrily, "And I pity the fools who die from the position of Hokage!"_

_"So you pity my father for dying while sealing the most powerful of demons into me?" Naruto replied irately, "You hag! You disrespect the Sandaime too!"_

_"Your father was a fool to subjugate you to the village's scorn," Tsunade retorted, "And I can insult the Sandaime if I damn well please! The old goat trained me, so I'm pretty sure I know him well enough to hate him!"_

_"And I'm pretty sure that if you say that again I'll kick your ass!" Naruto answered back, his blue eyes burning with passion. "And in record time!"_

_"I'd kill you before you could even take a step," Tsunade said shortly, "You don't even have the position of Genin yet, Naruto Uzumaki. Don't presume you could even lay a finger on me when I'm above and beyond the level of a Hokage."_

_Jiraiya and Itachi slowly backed away, until their backs pressed against the wall. Jiraiya turned to Itachi, "Well look how that fantastic idea turned out Itachi! She'll knock him through the wall!" He hissed._

_Itachi didn't reply, he only looked onwards to Naruto._

_"I might not be a Genin yet, but I still deserve to be one more than you, you bitter old lady!"_

_Jiraiya froze and the entire colour drained from his face. "He… Called her old…"_

_The blonde forced herself to stay calm, "What did you say?"_

_"I said you aren't even worth talking to you old bitch! The day you're on the same level of the Hokage is the day that I roll over and die!"_

_Her body shook with fury, "That can be arranged you little shit!" She pulled back her arm, ready to plough the boy through the wall with a punch._

_"I thought you said I could never touch you?" Naruto asked blandly, his hands in the Kage Bunshin seals._

_Tsunade's eyes caught the seal that she had ignored in her anger, 'Kage Bunshin?' She thought frantically, 'Where is it?'_

_"Got you." Naruto said triumphantly, a kunai poised at her neck. "And I didn't even need to take a step!"_

* * *

Tsunade sat in her office for a moment, before she decided she would get started. "Hey! Guard person!" She called, "Get in here!"

A young man, around the age of twenty stumbled into the room. "Uh-um, how can I be of service Tsunade-sama?"

"Get me the paperwork for early Academy graduates," She commanded, "And get me it quick."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"_Didn't you ever think that 'cause your little brother died to carry out his dream, that you should respect his decision?" Naruto asked her. He lowered the kunai. "Heck, if I were in your position, then I would become Hokage to honour him instead of being mean and horrible about what he died for!"_

* * *

Tsunade's hand fluidly ticked boxes and wrote the words that she thought were needed. And officially, Itachi Uchiha was the Jounin-sensei of the now-graduated students: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.

The first real step of Itachi's plan had begun.

* * *

"Yagura is dead. I underestimated the bloodline scum of Kiri," said the cheerful voice. "I didn't realise that the people without bloodlines might be sympathetic to their cause. I won't make that mistake again."

"As we have lost control of Kiri we will have to start from the beginning," said Konan. "We will also have to regain possession of the Tailed Beast that Yagura carried."

"That won't be too difficult," the cheerful man reassured him. "The beasts are normally clueless and don't understand how to use their power. It's the containers that we should worry about."

"Madara-san, the rest of the Akatsuki is gathering," Pain informed him, "It is time for you to go back into the shadows."

The cheerful man, Madara, nodded. "I will speak to you later then."

"Pain, what do we really know about Madara?" Konan asked him quietly, "He will surely turn on us when we have fulfilled his objectives."

"Konan, you should be careful. Madara is always watching," Pain warned her, "And you should be doubly careful of a person when they have the Sharingan that the Uchiha clan carries."

Konan nodded, 'That's Pain's way of telling me that Madara's main strength is his eyes. But I already knew that.' She considered what he said for a moment, 'But that could also mean that an Uchiha's weakness is in their eyes as well. But I hope Pain realises that Madara, more than anyone would know what his weaknesses are.'

The 'Akatsuki' entered the room, and Konan was forced to bring her musings to a halt. 'Of course, Madara Uchiha's been biding his time for over fifty years… His last weakness probably died with his rival, the First Hokage.'

Pain looked among the eight gathered members of Akatsuki (including himself.) He noticed that Zetsu was absent. 'He is most likely researching Kiri for Madara,' he thought with dry humour. "How has your assigned task been, Kakuzu?" Pain asked one of their most senior members.

Kakuzu's solid teal eyes fixed on Pain, "I earned more money through getting the bounty from a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, a warrior who had attempted to kill the Sandaime and has hidden himself for almost a decade. He went by the name of Kazuma." Kakuzu's entire body was hidden away by the signature Akatsuki robe- a black robe with large red clouds decorating it. A headband of the village of Waterfall sat on his forehead, with a line dashed through the logo to show his disloyalty to the village.

Pain gave a hint of a smile, "Did you have any difficulty in his capture?"

Kakuzu gave a grim smile, "I did not. For an A-ranked ninja he did not seem to be much of a challenge. I was able to capture him alive with no damage to myself."

"Well done as always Kakuzu," Pain praised in monotone. "Sasori, have you any information to report?"

"Leader, I have heard directly that the Sandaime Hokage is out of commission," Sasori revealed. "Now may be the time to capture the one who holds the Kyuubi."

"Not yet Sasori, the Kyuubi must be absorbed last of all," Pain explained, "Its power could make the process unbalanced. Have you any other news?"

"I have heard that Mei Terumi has been positioned as the Mizukage of Kiri," Sasori said. Sasori was a stout man; his body was very wide and hunched. His features were dark and his skin craggy. His headband demonstrated his defection from the village of Sand. "She is a known powerful bloodline user."

A few of the gathered members of Akatsuki stirred at this, and from a single look Pain silence them all before they even had a chance to speak. He could feel Madara's interest in the information that Sasori offered. "Do you have any other information on Mei Terumi?"

"I do not. I know only that she is highly respected by the Resistance's forces, and that she has highly destructive elemental techniques," Sasori said. "My spies for the village hidden in Sand and Cloud will be visiting me soon; I shall have more from the other villages then."

Pain nodded his thanks, and turned to Sasori's usual partner for missions. "Orochimaru, have you anything to report?"

"I have continued my work on the Cursed Seals, and have completed my technique," Orochimaru replied, with the most devious of smiles. "The power that the seals offer tempts those who seek it, and through that emotion I am able to manipulate their desires."

"Interesting," Pain replied. "Have you completed your mission?"

"I completed it almost immediately. The millionaire businessman Gatou and his corporation will fully fund any expensive operations that we need to fund," Orochimaru said. "The fear he holds for death worked greatly in my favour." Orochimaru's face formed that same devious smile again, showing two angled incisor teeth. His tongue stretched out of his mouth like a snake's, "I enjoyed tormenting the man."

Pain inclined his head at him, and spoke to the tallest man of the group. "Kisame, I can tell that you did as we asked," Pain said as he turned his focus to the newest additions to Akatsuki.

"Yes Leader, they were very interested in joining us," Kisame grinned a sharp-toothed grin. However his razor sharp teeth were not the most remarkable thing about Kisame, as his blue skin and shark-like appearance was definitely a key feature for him. His small eyes locked on Pain, and he continued to grin at him. "Now we have enough members for everyone to work in pairs again."

Pain nodded at him, and turned his attention finally to the latest recruits, "Zabuza Momochi and Haku, welcome to the Akatsuki."


	8. Interlude I: Starstruck

**Itachi-Sensei**

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto is solely the possession of Kishimoto-sensei.

**Author's Note****:** Some people might be disappointed that the update is an interlude, but it's entirely necessary to the story. There just isn't enough content in the document to warrant it being a full chapter, nor does the theme of the chapter work with any of the others I've got going. But I hope it's enjoyed regardless!

I made a reference to a Japanese plant in this chapter, and you should know that I would have used an English word, but the translation for it isn't very easy to read in a sentence. Just remember that a Fujibakama is a purple/pink flower of Japanese origin!

* * *

**Interlude I****: Starstruck**

"Congratulations Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto! You are now officially graduates of the Academy, and your Team Leader will be here to pick you up within the minute!" Iruka said happily, "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei," Sakura replied politely. She turned to face the girl she sat next to; her long pink hair slapped the girl in the face, "So Ino, where's my congratulations?"

Ino Yamanaka was a fair haired girl with pale crystalline-blue eyes and pretty features, and she and Sakura had competed for the position of First ranked female Ninja- a competition that had clearly ended in Sakura's favour. "Careful there Forehead girl, you don't want to make that massive head of yours any bigger do you?"

"Excuse me Piggy, but you shouldn't be so rude to your superiors!" Sakura huffed, "You're just jealous that I beat in you in the Academy, and I beat you with Sasuke! He won't spare you another look now he's on my team!"

Ino nodded, and ignored Sakura's baiting. "Sasuke's lucky you know," she said sadly. "He's on a team with his best friend and the strongest female Ninja in our class."

Sakura did not reply.

"You've grown to be a beautiful flower, Sakura," Ino said with the slightest of embarrassed blushes on her face. "Be careful."

Sakura was speechless, and she could only remember the conversation that she and Ino had in their youth.

* * *

_"As female Ninja we must not only be skilled in Ninjutsu, we must also be aware of a whole other host of knowledge and culture," the teacher said, "If you cannot sneak into enemy territory and pass for a normal woman, then spying won't be possible." Sakura, Ino and many other young female students sat in front of the lady who they knew only as 'Teacher,' who occasionally adjusted her glasses and ruffled her hair to make it intentionally messy. "Today's activity is Flower Arrangement, a very womanly activity, so put your all into it."_

_"Yes teacher!" the girls chanted in reply, and they all got to their feet to explore the forest to create the perfect flower arrangement._

_"Come on Sakura, this way!" Ino called cheerfully. Her blonde hair was cut short, and framed around her face with a few bright accessories, and she was highly regarded as the top student in the class._

_"Ino-chan, wait!" Sakura replied as she ran after her, and stumbled only to fall on her face._

_Ino scowled, "Geez, you're so clumsy!"_

_Sakura frowned, and she watched Ino methodically collect plants. "I'm so bad at this stuff," Sakura confessed. "What do you think?"_

_Ino shrugged with a vague smile, "You're bad at it? But you're named after a flower!"_

_Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Blame my mother."_

_Ino snorted, "There's a trick to this you know?" she noticed that she now had Sakura's full attention, "First you get the main flower, and then you place another with it that you think will compliment it."_

_"Ah, I understand," Sakura said in comprehension._

_Ino nodded, "You can't have flowers that clash either. For example," she pointed at the flower in front of Sakura, "If that cosmos is the main flower," and she gestured at the one in Sakura's hands, "the fujibakama in your hand is the flower that would compliment it! Like the sakura flower in the springtime, the cosmos is the most beautiful flower in the autumn… and as flowers go, the cosmos means harmony, so it would go perfectly with other autumn flowers."_

_Sakura was enthralled by the explanation, 'Ino-chan is so smart!' she thought with a blush. 'I'm so lucky to be her friend.'_

_"Look Sakura-chan, is the Fujibakama as pretty with me as it is with the Cosmos?" Ino joked, and slid the flower into her hair. "Am I cute?"_

_"Y… Yeah!" Sakura mumbled embarrassedly._

_Ino put a look of mock outrage on her face, "Hey what was that pause?" and the pair giggled._

_"-You look like you're having fun today, Mrs. Forehead!" A girl's voice spat from behind them, full of spite and jealousy. Ino glared, while Sakura's happy disposition shrank to a shaky wreck. The girl was Ami, who often bullied girls in the class who she thought were easy targets- she had a small gang of friends who often went around with her. Ami was tall for her age, and had slicked black hair and a sharp nose. Her face may have been pretty, but as it was often smirking it could never be thought of as anything other than ugly._

_Ami's friends tittered dumbly and she too laughed shortly at her own insult. She grabbed Sakura by the scruff of her shirt, "Me and the girls noticed you've tried to make yourself pretty," she dropped Sakura to the floor, "Just who do you think you are?"_

_Ino's eyes darkened, and she threw the plants she had put into an arrangement, which darted straight into Ami's mouth. Ami fell down choking on the flower's stems and Ami's friends crowded around her moaning and grunting like animals._

_"Oh sorry Ami, I must have mistaken that fat mouth of yours for the opening of a vase!" Ino said sweetly, with a fake look of sorrow upon her face._

_Ami sat up, the flowers dangling from her mouth, and she growled a muffled, "Ino!"_

_Ino laughed delicately and lady-like, "I'm sorry, I only just remembered! There is a poison on those plants… It may be weak, but it could still hurt you! I'd spit them out if I were you." Ami and her friends watched as Ino pick up another of the same plants, and they heard Ino's unspoken threat, 'Or else.'_

_The girls took off from the scene, running heavily like a stampede of buffalo and Ino grinned at Sakura's concerned face. "The poison is only in the root!" she winked._

_Sakura smiled unhappily, 'Ino is incredible! She knows everything; she's so fashionable and cute… and she's got great throwing ability; her Ninja techniques are great…' Sakura looked down at the flower in her hand. The fujibakama. 'Compared to her, I am…'_

_Ino noticed Sakura' change of mood, and waited to see whether Sakura would say anything. Sakura normally would say what was on her mind._

_"If Ino-chan is a cosmos," Sakura said sorrowfully, "Then I'm probably a fujibakama." The flower that would compliment the greater and more attractive plant._

_Ino frowned, "What are you talking about?" she asked sharply, "As far as I'm concerned you're not a flower just yet! You're more like a bud."_

_Sakura laughed weakly, "Maybe you're right."_

* * *

"Thank you Ino-chan," Sakura said with the brightest of smiles.

"You are a beautiful flower now, Sakura-chan," Ino smiled back at her, "And you are most definitely a Hibiscus."

Sakura was not as versed in the knowledge of floriography, but instinctively she knew that it was something positive. "Ino, we should meet every so often so we can catch up now that I'm leaving the Academy."

Ino nodded rapidly, "I was going to suggest the same thing."

* * *

Sakura checked her notes from her work at the Academy from that she had made years earlier and eventually found her written encyclopaedia on plants and their meanings.

"The Hibiscus, 'a rare and delicate beauty,'" Sakura read aloud shakily. And she could not stop herself from crying with happiness- she had finally been acknowledged.


	9. Chapter: VII: So Happy I Could Die

**Itachi-Sensei**

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto is solely the possession of Kishimoto-sensei.

**Author's Note****: **The end of Interlude I takes place after they finish up at the Academy, and before Itachi formally takes them under his wing. Just thought I should clear up the chronology!

* * *

**Chapter VII****: So Happy I Could Die**

"Congratulations Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto! You are now officially graduates of the Academy, and your Team Leader will be here to pick you up within the minute!" Iruka said happily, "I'm very proud of you." The three of them were sat in different areas of the room, each with the Konoha headband on, and many other students looked at them longingly.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei," Sakura replied politely. She turned to face the girl she sat next to; her long pink hair slapped the girl in the face, "So Ino, where's my congratulations?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the display, 'Typical. As soon as we graduate she rubs it in Ino's face.'

However now the class seemed to be full of unrest at the announcement now that the initial shock was over, "Iruka-sensei!" Kiba called out angrily, "Why does an idiot like Naruto get to graduate earlier than everyone else? We've all worked really hard!"

Iruka sighed, "Kiba, not only did Naruto pass the exam, but he was formally requested by an ANBU captain so that he could be trained extensively, 'for the betterment of Konoha.'" It was fairly obvious that Iruka had disapproval in his voice from the quote he had used.

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head bashfully, "Don't worry about me, Iruka-sensei! I'll come back and visit!" Iruka smiled faintly in reply.

"Don't bother, idiot!" Kiba spat furiously, "We don't want to be hit by your contagious stupidity!"

Sasuke glared at him, "Kiba, it's not Naruto's fault that he surpassed you with only a year's training," he said, "In fact it just means that perhaps your clan's training is more pathetic than anyone in Konoha thought!"

"Don't insult my clan, or else," Kiba threatened grimly.

"Or else what? Your pathetic dog will slobber on my sandals?" Sasuke snorted derisively, "Get a grip!"

"Boys," Iruka warned, "Behave yourselves."

Naruto sat still in his chair, and stared firmly at the table. 'I haven't spoken to Sasuke since I met up with Jiraiya,' he thought slowly, 'If he's defending me, that must mean that we're still friends…' and Naruto realised the greatest thing of all about the new situation with Sasuke, 'And we don't even have to talk about our feelings! Yes!' he cheered mentally.

And suddenly the class quietened. Iruka straightened up, walked to the door, and slid it open. "Pleased to meet you, Iruka-sensei," Itachi said politely, "I am here for Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto."

The three did not move, as none of them knew it would be none other than _Itachi Uchiha _who taught them. Sakura flushed lightly at the sight of him (as did numerous other hormone-driven girls), 'He's handsome.'

Iruka and Itachi waited for a moment, and Iruka shook his head in disbelief, "Get up then! He asked for you, so do as he says!" he said, "Good luck with your future endeavours."

The three of them shot up, and walked briskly to the door, Sakura bowed at Iruka, Sasuke nodded at him, and Naruto gave him a high-five, "Thanks Iruka-sensei!"

Itachi nodded at them, "Follow me, Team Seven." And so they did. Itachi walked out of the front doors of the Academy, and continued to walk through Konoha at an easy pace. He said nothing else, and proceeded to walk.

"Hey! Itachi-senpai, how long're we gonna walk without you saying anything?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"As long as I want," Itachi replied conversationally, "As your teacher, you must do everything I order."

"… Within reason I would hope," Sasuke muttered, "Knowing Itachi he'll probably 'order' us to clean his room."

"My room is _always_ clean," Itachi pointed out, "And I could do that if I wanted. Oh, I order you to not talk to each other while we walk."

"Why?" Naruto asked loudly, to which Itachi did not reply. They continued to walk in silence.

Sakura considered the situation carefully, 'He's only asked us to follow him and not to speak to each other. We can still communicate though!' Sakura pulled her rucksack off of her shoulder, and reached inside it. Her movement caught Naruto's attention, she gestured at him with a notepad and paper.

He nodded, and Sasuke understood as well.

_Why are we walking?_ Sakura wrote.

_Itachi told us to,_ Naruto scribbled back.

_Why can't we talk?_ Sasuke replied on his own pad.

_Probably because he finds us annoying, _Sakura penned drably.

_Nah, he wouldn't have picked us if he didn't want us,_ Naruto assured her.

_Exactly. So we can't talk, because Itachi ordered it. It's not because he doesn't want us to talk in general… _Sasuke continued.

_It's probably just to enforce a sense of leadership. He leads us without question, he orders us without question, _Sakura reasoned.

"If that's the case," Itachi said, "Why are you questioning my orders by communicating with each other?"

"You said we couldn't talk to each other, not that we couldn't communicate," Naruto replied rebelliously, "We didn't break any rules!"

"No, I suppose you didn't," Itachi replied. "However after I put in force the rule that you could not speak, you did in fact reply verbally to me, _twice_."

"…" Naruto scribbled a quick, _Sorry,_ on his notepad.

"I'm afraid that 'sorry' will not cut it, Naruto-kun," Itachi said gravely, "And you will eventually be punished. Sasuke's and Sakura's faces blanched white, each of them thinking about what kind of punishment Naruto would face. Naruto however, turned a severe shade of green.

_What will my punishment be?_ Naruto wrote anxiously.

"Your punishment will be… a D-ranked mission," Itachi said sadly. "As I am training you all full-time I had hoped that I would not have to inflict the pain of a D-rank mission on you, but alas, Naruto broke my rules."

Naruto's pen scratched along his notepad, _We'll take anything you can dish out!_

"If you believe that, let's go all go home now. We will meet at Hokage Tower tomorrow morning at seven," Itachi said. "Oh and I recede my orders, you can all speak and you no longer have to follow me. Well except for Sasuke. Mother is making dinner early today."

Sasuke grimaced in embarrassment, "Don't say that in front of the team," he squirmed, "It's weird."

"Why is that?" Itachi asked, genuinely curious.

"Because home and work don't really mix," Sasuke replied uneasily.

Itachi did not answer, and he waved Naruto and Sakura off, Sasuke did the same and followed behind him. 'You would be surprised out how well the two mix, Sasuke,' Itachi thought grimly.

* * *

The newest Hokage, Tsunade lay spread-eagle on her desk, drool on numerous papers that were doubtlessly important. Knocks echoed through the room, and permeated her sense through that _annoying_ door to the room. 'If it were up to me, a Hokage would only have to work an hour a day… in the afternoon,' Tsunade thought sleepily, 'Then at least I wouldn't have to worry much about drinking the night before.'

The door opened loudly, and slammed afterwards, "Tsunade-sama, the Sandaime is awake!" called a frantic messenger, "He asked to speak with you right away!"

"I bet he did," Tsunade grumbled, her hand wrapped around a bottle of sake. The messenger looked at her with slight surprise at her response. "I spent all last night healing the old goat, and now when I want to relax he 'summons' me?" she snorted, "That's so typical of him."

The messenger noticed that papers were stuck to her face and sputtered, "I… Uhh…"

Tsunade plucked them from her face lazily failing to realise that many words were now printed across her cheeks, "You can leave now," she said impatiently.

"Yes madam Hokage!" the messenger bowed deeply, and he ran raggedly out of the room and down the hallway.

Tsunade clicked her fingers, and a solitary ANBU member appeared before her, "Send for Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha and Jiraiya, and have them meet me in the Sandaime's hospital room. Get them now."

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" The ANBU muffled through his blank white mask, and he disappeared as quickly and silently as he came.

Tsunade placed the sake bottle down on the table delicately, as if it were a newborn baby. 'I wonder how Sarutobi will react…' she contemplated and strolled out of the room.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and their new teacher each stood in front of a large house, a single paint can in one hand, and a large paint brush in the other. And so, their D-rank mission began.

"Itachi-sensei," Sakura said to gain her teacher's attention, after half an hour had been spent painting the house a ghastly red colour.

"Yes Sakura?"

"I wasn't… aware," Sakura replied with difficulty as she struggled not to insult her new teacher, "That a ninja's duty would extend to painting civilian's houses."

Itachi, however, did not bother with being delicate, "Only the most junior of Konoha's ninja do menial tasks like this."

Naruto gave him a dirty look, "If we're so 'junior'" he stuck his tongue out at him, "Then why did you choose us to teach?"

"I would not have planned to send you on such a mission," Itachi responded plainly, "But I needed to make a point."

"Are you going to elaborate Itachi?" Sasuke asked him impatiently.

For a moment all that could be heard was the sound of paint sloshing in cans, and the strokes of brushes on walls, "No."

Sasuke rested his head on his palm in incredulity, unknowingly putting a red hand print on his face. Naruto noticed it immediately and stifled his laughter, 'Maybe he'll walk around like this all day!'

Sakura frowned, "Don't we have to do this mission as punishment because we didn't follow rules?"

Itachi nodded, his own paint brush glided up and down the wall quickly and precisely.

"So why didn't you say so?" Sasuke asked his tone beyond bored.

"Why should I answer a pointless question like that, when one of you already knew the answer? More importantly: I told you yesterday that the D-rank mission was a punishment for not obeying my orders," Itachi replied in his usual monotone.

Naruto made a face, "So this is my fault?"

"Yes," Sasuke and Sakura answered in unison. Normally Sakura would have squealed at this point thinking something along the lines of 'Weeeh! We're like a couple!', but instead she was considering suicide so she could escape the tedium of painting on such a large surface area.

"Oh I know how to make this go faster!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly, and he put his paint can and brush on the floor.

"Naruto, we are _not_ going to sing a song," Sasuke said firmly.

Naruto snorted, "I don't want to do that," he assured him, "Not that it wouldn't be a good idea!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "What's your plan then?"

"A few days ago I learnt this really amazing technique off of Jiraiya," Naruto explained.

Sakura looked at him sharply, 'Surely he doesn't mean Jiraiya of the Sannin?'

Naruto put his hands into unfamiliar hand seals (which looked very similar to a plus sign in a mathematical equation, from Sakura's point of view), and with an enormous battle-cry channelled his chakra. He then proceeded to shout at the top of his voice, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Itachi nodded in approval, 'He's certainly not one for subtlety, but I'm glad he thought of how to use the technique practically.'

One hundred clones now stood around the house, each one with a brush and paint can, and they moved as one to attack their foe: the D-rank mission.


	10. Chapter VIII: Bad Romance

**Itachi-Sensei**

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto is solely the possession of Kishimoto-sensei.

**Author's Note****: **It's a bit fluffy in this chapter, so if it's found sickening, don't fret! There won't be many romantic parts of the story, and it's something that needed to be resolved…

* * *

**Chapter VIII****: Bad Romance**

The Sandaime Hokage, the 'Professor' and proclaimed 'God of Shinobi' lay in his hospital bed, the steady beat of his heart bleeping on the monitor. His skin colour, once a healthy light brown, had faded in his time in the hospital, and he looked at his reflection in a mirror he had to hand. 'Such an unhealthy pale colour,' he thought distastefully.

He set the mirror aside, on his bedside table and waited. Despite what people thought, the Sandaime was in the hospital, not some top secret location. It had been his idea from the start. After all, who would think that the Hokage would be in a hospital bed rather than a top security facility? Surely it would be a decoy!

The Sandaime's chart, once at the foot of his bed was held in his hands by a tight grip. He had memorised it earlier. After all, 'I can't remember what happened to put me in hospital,' Sarutobi thought with frustration, 'I was in a coma, caused by a heart attack. But why? I've not had heart problems before…'

Name: _Hiruzen Sarutobi.  
_Age:_ Sixty Seven_.  
Occupation: _Ninja_.  
Registration: _Ninja, 000261_._  
_Condition: _Previously critical, health maintained_._  
_Doctor: _Tsunade_.

As soon as he had read 'Tsunade,' and realised that he was currently in the best hands available he had relaxed. But he had to wonder, 'Just how did anyone manage to persuade Tsunade to return to Konoha?'

"Good to see you awake, Old Man."

Hiruzen jumped, and his eyes found a very welcome sight, "Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya grinned at him from his seat in the hospital window, and slid into the room, "You don't seem to be up to your normal standard…" Jiraiya noted, "Just a year ago you noticed me entering the village!"

The Sandaime withheld a snort, "I didn't sense you Jiraiya, I just heard reports of a pervert at the Baths."

Jiraiya ignored him, "So! You had a heart attack eh? Looks like your age has caught up to you!"

"I suppose so," Hiruzen replied. He felt a flash of pain suddenly rush into his head, and he could remember everything.

_#_

_"His name is Danzou?" Naruto let out a loud guffaw, "What a lame name!"_

_#_

_"Hey Old Man! Thanks for everything," Kushina said in her usual musical voice. She tied her beautiful long red hair into a tight bun, and slid a plain black mask over her face. Even though it was covered, Hiruzen could see visualise her smile. "Look after Naruto while I'm away, alright? I'll deal with this Danzou once and for all!"_

_#_

_"I'll kill him right the hell back." That kind, bouncy, optimistic little boy was gone now. It was gone, to be replaced by something animalistic, primal and most definitely evil. The watery cobalt eyes he had but a moment ago were replaced with a shocking spine-tingling scarlet, and a panther-black vertical iris that seemed to strike fear into the hearts of normal people._

_#_

_"Those are the Kyuubi's eyes…!" Sandaime uttered with fear, and terror crawled up his spine, like a thin-legged spider._

_#_

_The God of Shinobi stopped moving, his heart felt like it would pounce out of his chest. Hiruzen clutched at it frantically, and gasped in pain. He could not see anymore, and the world had turned black, and now before him swarmed the masks of his loyal ANBU._

_"Hokage-sama!"_

_#_

Hiruzen felt guilt worm its way into his mind, "I told Naruto everything about Kushina."

"I know," Jiraiya replied shortly. "I took him under my wing for a bit, and he's okay now."

The Professor sighed with relief, "I'm glad."

"He still doesn't know about what happened after she died though does he?" Jiraiya asked, his tone disapproving.

"No, I blacked out before I could tell him anything else…" Hiruzen trailed off, "Maybe it's for the best."

"Maybe," Jiraiya agreed, but his tone betrayed how unsure he was.

A knock at the door alerted them to the presence of newcomers, who walked straight into the room without a second's pause. "Hokage-sama, I'm glad you're alright," Itachi said with a bow.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I came back to the village as soon as I heard," the other said.

"Good to see you Kakashi, Itachi," the Sandaime said with a smile. Jiraiya nodded his greeting to the pair of them- he had met with them before Sandaime had awoke to discuss the future of the village.

"Yes, we're all glad the guest of honour's finally got his ass out of his coma," Tsunade bustled in impatiently, "Good to see you Old Man," she said lightly, "I'm sorry that I took your job while you were asleep."

"You're the Hokage?" Hiruzen blinked, "That's good, now I can retire."

Jiraiya snorted humourlessly, "Not just yet."

"Why do you say that?" the Sandaime frowned, each of the people in the room looked fairly sombre, "What happened?"

"If I may, Hokage-sama?" Itachi said politely, directing the question to both Tsunade and Sarutobi.

"Proceed," they said in unison. Tsunade rolled her eyes, and Sarutobi let out a rusty chuckle.

"The Uchiha clan has planned to take over the village, Hokage-sama," Itachi said, in a way that showed he had said the exact same thing numerous times before. He looked past Hiruzen's shocked face, to the wall (in what the others assumed was shame) and continued. "They had planned to assassinate you, and take control of the village by kidnapping the heirs of all of the major clans of Konoha."

"And how would they do that?" Hiruzen frowned, "Surely your clan did not think it would be kept quiet?"

"It _has_ been kept quiet, Hokage-sama," Itachi pointed out, "They have been planning this for years."

"Oh."

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto sat in a slump with their backs against a wall. It was the afternoon now, and they had _finally_ finished the house. Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Your brother's an evil bastard you know?"

Sasuke nodded grimly, "I know."

"Don't speak about Itachi-sensei that way," Sakura muttered with a lazy kind of fury, and she slapped Naruto's arm in the feeblest fashion possible, "… I'm so tired…"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," Naruto said slowly, "We're all tired," Sasuke agreed with a grunt. "In fact," Naruto continued with a yawn, "I think I'm going to go to sleep."

And so, Sasuke, Sakura and a drooling, snoring Naruto sat in front of the house they had painted. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, "Do you want to go and get something to eat tonight? Just the two of us!" she promised.

Sasuke bit his lip, "Sakura, I would, but what about Naruto? And what if the team dynamics suffer?"

Sakura's confidence deflated and she said unsurely, "Surely with _love_ that wouldn't matter…" she paused, "Is it because of Naruto?"

"No," Sasuke assured her, "Naruto likes you, and he's my friend, but he would be happy for you if he saw you were happy. That's just how he is…" Sasuke looked at his friend fondly, only to see him scratch himself in his sleep; Sasuke sweatdropped.

"He _is_ like that I suppose," Sakura mused, "That Kage Bunshin is amazing you know?"

"I totally agree," Sasuke replied.

"So what about us?" Sakura asked him, "If you think that Naruto wouldn't have a problem, why couldn't we go on a date?"

"I need to be a good ninja to benefit the village and my clan," Sasuke said firmly, "Maybe one day, when we are past the position of Genin, I could consider a relationship."

Sakura smiled sadly, "How funny."

Sasuke looked at her in confusion, "What's funny?"

"I spent so long waiting to be on a team with you," she replied, "And now I can't wait until we separate!"

"I guess that's ironic," Sasuke noted lightly.

"I guess so…" Sakura mused good-humouredly.

"If it makes any difference, I hope that we stay a team even after we get promoted," Sasuke said, "Because I don't think it'd work any other way."

Sakura smiled gently, "Maybe you're right."

* * *

Itachi nodded, "I was surprised as well," he assured. "They believe that they have been distrusted and considered pariahs of the village, especially since the Kyuubi's attack."

"Well even if that's true," Hiruzen replied cautiously, "That would be because the Kyuubi could only be controlled by those of the Senju or Uchiha, and the only people still capable of that kind of power were indeed the Uchiha!"

"I understand," Itachi appeased him, "In fact, for the past thee years I have been working against the Clan, in attempt to stop their attack."

"Is that so?" Hiruzen said, surprised. "I have to ask, have you any evidence to support their plans to coup Konoha? And how should I know you are not involved in it as well?"

"They are fair questions to ask," Itachi acknowledged. "I can offer no proof of their plans, as they are all held at unpredictable times, in an undetectable room under the compound."

Jiraiya and Tsunade shared a look of distaste at this, "Typical," Jiraiya said, "You'd hope that one day people that plot evil schemes would try doing it in a cottage in the city centre for once!"

"I should tell you," Itachi continued, "That _I_ was the one who assassinated Shisui, because he was going to spread his distrust of me to the rest of the clan."

The Sandaime looked at him, with what Itachi thought was sympathy, "Was that the only way?"

"Shisui was skilled," Itachi answered, as if no question had been asked, "I am, however, brilliant."

"… How modest," Tsunade muttered dryly.

Itachi looked the former Hokage in the eyes, "I have never given you reason to distrust me, and I have served you without question and with complete obedience. I hope you can trust what I tell you."

"For what it's worth, Hokage-sama," Kakashi offered, "If you consider the attitude of the Uchiha clan since Tsunade's appointment as the Godaime, it is _very_ believable."

"There is no need Kakashi," Hiruzen said shakily, "I believe Itachi fully."

"That's good," Tsunade said casually and she took a seat at the end of his bed, "Because we have a plan." The Sandaime said nothing, and waited for them to continue.

"I already decided that many, if not all of the Uchiha clan, will need to be neutralised," Itachi said firmly, "A lot of the youths of the clan have been indoctrinated by their parents and carry hatred for Konoha, and a lot of the adults are bitter."

"So? You want to kill them yourself?" Hiruzen said harshly, "Do you really think that everyone needs to die?"

Itachi shook his head, "I do not want to kill them, and no not everyone needs to die," he corrected, "There is at least a quarter of the clan who are loyal to Konoha, and do not want to destroy it."

"And if there are more?" the God of Shinobi asked him, "What if you kill people who are merely putting up a front, like yourself?"

"I am going to investigate who should or should not be removed," Itachi assured him, "However, I have taken steps to assure Konoha's victory."

"And what steps have you taken?" the former Hokage asked wearily.

"I am in the process of training Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura Haruno in the art of assassination and combat," Itachi informed him, "I have already cleared this with Tsunade-sama, who agrees that this course of action works well."

"Wait… I meant to ask before; why would you bring children into this Itachi?" Kakashi interrupted, "Surely this is an operation for elite Jounin and ANBU."

"I convinced the Uchiha clan to put off their attack," Itachi replied stiffly, "I asked them to give me time to train Sasuke, so that he would also be a part of the attack on Konoha."

"What would Sasuke's role be?" Kakashi asked him blandly.

"He would be the one to capture or assassinate each of Konoha's clan heirs," Itachi explained, "It was a logical choice, as he has spent numerous hours in lessons with them, and is knowledgeable on their character and techniques."

Sarutobi sat forwards, his head in his hands, "This is an awful situation."

"The plan I have, however begins with this: My Team is sent from Konoha on a C-ranked mission," Itachi explained, "They would go with another team who would swear that they were present throughout the entire mission."

"But really, you and the Team would be in Konoha?" Jiraiya guessed.

"That is correct," Itachi nodded, "Kakashi would take a team who would disguise themselves as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, and in the time they are gone, I will kill Fugaku Uchiha, and the other high-level active ninja, while my team would kill and remove all traces of the more numerous but weaker members of the clan."

"And what happens when the remains of the clan find that their family is dead?" Hiruzen asked, "They would easily piece together that Konoha planned this!"

"They wouldn't," Itachi corrected, "In fact, I have a scapegoat planned and primed to take the blame."

"Orochimaru," Tsunade said grimly.


	11. Chapter IX: I Like It Rough

**Itachi-Sensei**

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto is solely the possession of Kishimoto-sensei.

**Author's Note****: **Back to the negative atmosphere!

* * *

**Chapter IX****: I Like It Rough**

Tsunade nodded grimly and said, "Orochimaru was always interested in the Sharingan, so it would be easy to pin it on him."

Sarutobi gaped for a moment and collected himself, "How would we fabricate Orochimaru's involvement?"

"Simple," Kakashi replied casually, "Have eye-witnesses."

* * *

"I hope you have learned a lesson from your last mission," Itachi said blandly. Itachi had returned to their meeting place in the following morning to find an aggravated Team Seven who had proceeded to send filthy looks his way. "Did you? Because if you did not, then I would be happy to place you back on the D-ranked mission roster…"

Sakura paled, "Please Itachi-sensei, we have learnt our lesson and we will _all_ obey your orders without question."

Itachi nodded his approval, "I am pleased to hear that. Then we should start with your formal training."

They waited for several moments in silence for Itachi to continue, when finally the silence was broken, "What would that 'training' be, Itachi?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"We are to be an assassination strike-force," Itachi informed them robotically, "I am sorry to rob you of your childhood and innocence, but I must ask you to kill. I must ask you to be real ninja."

From what Itachi could tell, Sakura looked startled at the prospect of taking a person's life. Sasuke and Naruto nodded grimly, each with a resigned expression, and Sakura noised her acceptance too, "We understand."

Itachi waved a hand to his right, "Today we will be doing our first exercise in assassination," he informed them cordially, "You will each have to kill a goat." The group looked to Itachi's side and blinked slowly, as three goats looked back at them with blank expressions.

"A goat?" Sakura questioned exasperatedly.

"Indeed, a goat," Itachi confirmed, "To take a human life you must be prepared. You must have the capability to kill and slaughter indiscriminately. By killing this goat, you are removing a life from the world and forever changing it."

Naruto snorted, "Killing a goat changes the world?"

"Exactly," Itachi said simply, "Goats, like humans, give birth, eat and think. They, like humans, pass down genetic markers and traits, and each has a personality or pattern of behaviour. To kill a goat is to change the world, as that goat will then not give birth, or eat or think."

"What difference does a goat make?" Sasuke asked him flatly, "A goat's a goat."

"If a goat eats a specific patch of grass, which means another animal will not be able eat it," Itachi informed him. "Should you kill these goats, it means another animal may be able to survive in the wild. Not to mention that goats are often eaten by larger wild animals that might fancy a meal. By killing a goat you would be prolonging one life, and taking away from another."

"Is what you're saying that's how it works with people too then?" Naruto asked him, "If we kill the people we're meant to, it will benefit other people?"

Itachi nodded, "Yes. For the most part the goats are symbolic. However their lives still have meaning, and I would like for you to end them."

Sasuke and Sakura drew kunai from their pouches without another word, and Naruto squinted at his teacher with his arms folded, "How should we kill the goats?" The other two members of Team Seven turned to look at their teacher as well curiously.

"However you like," Itachi replied amicably.

Naruto scratched his head, "Won't you show us how to kill the goat? Like, what way would hurt it least before I killed it?"

"Naruto, we saw how we are supposed to kill in the Academy," Sakura hissed, "Just cut it's throat!"

Sasuke grimaced, "Do it with your sword Naruto," he muttered, "And cut it's head off with one clean swipe."

"I think that's best," Naruto agreed with a frown, and so they each approached their individual goat.

Sakura dispatched the goat within a moment, and moved back to her place before. Sasuke did the same, and showed just as little reluctance; after all, it had to be done. Itachi nodded at them with approval, and turned to Naruto who ruffled his goat's woolly head. He then drew his sword from his sheath and slid it through the goat's neck with as much force as he could muster. The head slopped to the floor in an instant, and the goat's death was quick and painless. 'But very messy,' Itachi thought critically. The other goats had slumped to the floor and we slowly dying of blood loss, their voices caught in their throats.

Naruto sighed and walked back to join Sakura and Sasuke who averted their eyes from the sight of the goats, and the blood and gore that had splattered their ragged coats. "Sorry about the wait," Naruto frowned, "I just didn't want to kill that poor goat."

Itachi nodded, "I understand. The goat did not warrant this early death. However when commanded to kill for Konoha, we should do it without thinking or considering. We are simply weapons to be held by Konoha when it chooses to strike down its enemies."

"I don't think we are!" Naruto replied with a hint of rebellion, "I mean, yeah, we have to kill. And I know the rules say we have to be hard and emotionless, but we're more than _weapons_. After all, if we were born to be weapons, wouldn't we be born without emotions and a conscience?"

Their teacher turned his gaze away from them, and placed his hands in a familiar gesture, "This hand seal releases illusions and genjutsu," Itachi informed them, "Release." The goats beside him transformed into the bodies of men, each of them with a prisoner's uniform. Sakura gagged, and Sasuke felt bile rise in his throat.

Naruto felt anger like he had not felt since his meeting with the Hokage, "So we killed these men?" He pointed at Itachi furiously, "You let me mess up that guy's hair and _cut off his head_?"

"I'm sorry for deceiving you," Itachi informed them in his usual monotone, "But you must be prepared to receive missions from Konoha that are not entirely accurate, and force you to take lives regardless of what you know." Naruto turned away from them all, and he did not reply. Sasuke looked at his older brother as if he had never seen him before, and he heard Sakura unload her stomach contents on the ground next to him, 'I don't blame her,' he thought with disgust.

Itachi's attention focused on him now. "Do you understand why I did this?"

"I understand big brother," Sasuke answered, his voice breaking and creaking, "But you should understand this: I slit that man's throat too thinly. The man I killed likely suffered a lot when he died."

Itachi's eyes met his, "I am sorry Sasuke."

And Sasuke could tell that he was. 'But that's not good enough.' Sasuke turned away from him too, and he held a comforting arm around Sakura who had sat down on the grass limply.

"Are you alright Sakura? Do you understand my motivations, despite the unsightly scene before you?" Itachi asked apathetically.

"I understand, Itachi-sensei," Sakura responded shakily. "I understand."

"Naruto," Itachi called passively, "I did not mean to let you treat that man like an animal, I had only meant for you to kill swiftly. I did not anticipate an emotional response to killing a faultless animal, and I apologise."

The last member of Team Seven scoffed at that.

"I must tell all of you," Itachi continued, "That we are on a tight schedule and soon we will be in high demand for a very important mission to secure Konoha's future. Had we not had this mission on the way, I would have taken a slower route to showing you how to kill a person."

Sasuke numbly felt his head nod in acceptance.

"Because of this tight schedule, where I would allow you to have a break and organise your thoughts, we must train. And I apologise for that as well," Itachi said politely, as if there was not a heap of bodies beside him or a severed head and a pool of blood. "To secure your peace of mind, we will relocate to another environment, and we will truly begin training from there."

Sasuke and Sakura watched him walk hastily from the area blankly, and groggily followed behind. Sasuke pulled Naruto along with them as they passed him. "Are you alright, Naruto?" Sasuke asked him quietly.

Naruto nodded stoically, "I'm fine. I just wanna finish this training fast so I can go home and wash the blood off of me."

Sakura patted him on the shoulder with a vague expression on her face, "Maybe you should take this opportunity to invest in a new wardrobe…" she muttered with a choke of a laugh.

Naruto grunted, "That's exactly what Itachi would want me to do. But I'll show him! I'll be the first assassin to wear orange and be undetected, _ever_," he grumbled stubbornly.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Sasuke said bracingly, "And it'll all be okay."

Sakura found herself with a grim smile at Sasuke's unlikely show of enthusiasm; however she could not help herself from feeling a foreboding now that she knew just how important her training suddenly seemed to be. And she could not stop herself from asking a fleet of questions that appeared in her mind.

'How long have we got before the training is over?'

'How many people do I have to kill?

'What is the mission we'll have to do?'

'Will we survive?'


	12. Interlude II: An End Has A Start

**Itachi-Sensei**

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto is solely the possession of Kishimoto-sensei.

**Author's Note****: **Right! The first arc -entitled The Fame: Monster Arc- is now finished. Now it's time to start the second and final arc: An End Has A Start. I hope that this (short) Interlude will keep you busy until I've fully planned out the next chapter and written it; it should provide some good character development and a nice teaser at the end.

* * *

**Interlude II****: An End Has A Start**

Sakura found herself with a grim smile, but she could not help herself from feeling a strong sense of foreboding now that she knew just how important her training apparently was. And she could not stop herself from asking a fleet of questions that appeared in her mind.

'How long have we got before the training is over?'

'How many people do I have to kill?

'What is the mission we'll have to do?'

'Will we survive?'

Itachi had walked them to a different location, one that was just as green and floral as the other. It was divided into two sections by a quaint river.

Sakura could feel dried, congealed blood underneath her fingernails. She had dipped her hands in a nearby river to remove its traces, but they were still there. And so was that revolting, gag-inducing stench of gore. Despite the fact that hers was the quickest, and smoothest of executions, she could still visualise her kunai sliding through the thin skin of the neck, the sharp edge of the blade caressing a delicate vein.

She shuddered, and picked at her nails. 'If I can't get the blood from underneath them, then I'll make sure I can wipe it away,' she thought obsessively. She bit at the tip of a nail with a grimace, and felt the now-brown blood on her tongue. She spat it out on the floor with disgust and bit off the tip of her nail neurotically, and wiped the exposed flesh in the water. The blood came off with ease this time, and she heaved a sigh of relief.

She examined her other nails and realised the rest were exactly the same. 'It looks like long nails aren't really useful for a ninja to have…' she thought idly. 'I'll have to cut them down when I get home I suppose.'

She had spent quite a while making her hands presentable in the academy. Her parents had not allowed her to paint her nails, but they had let her use varnishes and provided her with all sorts of products she had needed to feel pretty and lovely anyway. 'I guess some things are more important that feeling pretty,' Sakura thought numbly, as she self-consciously bit at another nail. She cringed as the same coppery taste of blood entered her mouth again.

Naruto and Sasuke had washed the blood off of their hands (both physically and mentally as far as she could tell) and they had started shuffling back to Itachi-sensei. Sakura, however, did not think she would ever forget the moment Itachi had revealed the dead 'goat.' The man was wearing a prisoner's uniform, so he had obviously committed crimes against them, and everything they stood for.

But as she looked into the water, she pictured his dead and lifeless eyes. They were similar to Naruto's in a way, and were bright and colourful. In fact, Sakura was sure that had he been alive, those eyes would have been just as expressive and attractive as her old rival Ino.

* * *

_"You've matured into a beautiful flower now, Sakura-chan," Ino smiled back at her gracefully, "And you are most definitely a hibiscus."_

_A rare and delicate beauty._

* * *

"I wonder," Sakura muttered as she got to her feet steadily. She spared a look at her palms and noticed the skin on her hands had shrivelled from their prolonged contact with water, and her nails had been trimmed messily from her biting them. "I wonder if Ino would still consider me to be a hibiscus if she knew what I have done."

* * *

The Akatsuki stood solemnly, each of them had been asked to attend a full meeting at exactly one in the afternoon. And so they had. Zabuza and Haku, the newest members of the group had yet to be sent on a mission for the Akatsuki, and Zabuza himself had thought that this was due to distrust.

He was right.

The Leader stood at the centre of the room, with the rest of his Akatsuki members gathered around him. The Leader that the Akatsuki knew of at least. 'Pain is simply the front man,' thought an aged ninja with a chuckle. 'As far as the others know, Pain is the avatar of change. They believe that Pain will lead them into an age of darkness or a time of peace. Zabuza and his pawn don't even know of that just yet.'

The aged man placed his bright orange mask over his face, a spiral ran over it, and the eye of the spiral just happened to be in the place his eye normally would be. 'And Pain believes that _he_ knows everything. How amusing.'

He lined his mask up with his face, and placed it in the most comfortable position. 'As if I would let someone else know my plans. Why would I, Madara Uchiha, submit to a pawn?'

Madara sat on his thrown, out of sight of the others, and watched them all. 'Why would I tell them of my plans, when they are all just as vulnerable to it as my enemies are?' He chuckled darkly, 'Even if I have lost control of the Mist, it does not matter…'

He grinned darkly beneath his mask, 'All that matters is my revenge on Konoha, and the Moon's Eye Plan.'


End file.
